A True Lover's Ed
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: When a dear friend is breifly indisposed, you tend to appreciate them more. For Ed, however, what begins as a reference to a made for tv movie becomes a feeling of deep, undeniable love for his dear ol' Sockhead. Eventual yaoi.
1. Hit and Run

A/N: Yes, yes, I'm well aware I've got other stuff to do, but now my work has become so disjointed that I really don't think it matters anymore. XD Anyways, this fic has been BEGGING to be uploaded, so I had to answer the call. Just as a heads-up, however, this fic will eventually progress into yaoi goodness, so if you don't like it, don't read, okay? However, if you're welcoming or tolerant, please read on! Oh, right, and at first, the characters will seem a little OOC, but the kind of event coming up does that to people, y'know? I still tried my best to keep them as in-character as possible, which is hard to do with such comically-based characters in such a realistic, dramatic moment. Read on and decide whether I did it good or not. XD

----------------------------------------

**A True Lover's Ed**

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hit and Run

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Edd sighed in satisfaction, caressing his humble camera gently. Another road trip, another delightful collection of photos to add to his growing gallery. My, what an enriching hobby photography was.

He jumped in panic when the car hit another speed bump, clutching his camera for dear life. He shot a glare at the back of his oblivious parents' heads from his place in the rear seat, but calmed his anger down quietly as he had trained himself to do. Instead, he moved his gaze towards the side window, watching in content as the streets rolling by outside grew more familiar until they drove back into Peach Creek's city limits. Just a few more minutes, and he'd be home at last, eager to show off the week's fruitful work to his best friends.

There passed his school, Peach Creek Junior High, closed for the summer. A few more streets left. Edd could barely contain his excitement.

Then he noticed it: another car in front of them, bright taillights piercing through the evening gloom, was serving left and right in a dizzy fashion. Edd could easily assume the driver of the vehicle was drunk.

His parents had noticed this oddity as well, but before his father could turn off onto another road, a terrifying screeching tore across the pavement as the car turned around to expose its side, in their van's direct path. Avoiding it at that speed was impossible.

The horrific sounds of metal tearing and glass shattering deafened Edd's ears, and the last thing he knew was being shot out of his seat from the impact, his small frame slipping effortlessly out between his safety belt, and crashing through the windshield. After that, his world went black.

----------

Click.

_"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."_

Click.

_"When you've got a headache this big…"_

Click.

_"This is your brain on drugs…"_

Click.

_"Operators are standing by!"_

Eddy couldn't have been more bored if he was sitting in an empty room.

"Ed…" he moaned tiredly from his spot on the floor. "You've been flipping channels for an _hour_ now."

"Don't worry, Eddy, I'll find it somewhere!" Ed delightfully replied, leaning back in his comfy armchair and clicking his television remote in a rhythmic pattern.

Click.

_"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful…"_

Click.

_"It keeps going and going and…"_

Eddy groaned through his teeth, rolling onto his back and glaring up at the pipes lining Ed's basement room walls, the same pipes he had been looking at every evening for the past week. After all, there was nothing better to do. Not without their third party.

"I'd hate to say this," he finally muttered. "And I mean I'd _really_ hate to say this… but I wish Sockhead were here."

"But he's coming home tonight, Eddy!" Ed chorused after losing interest in a bubblegum commercial and clicking the remote again. "We'll get to see him and all the pictures he took on his family trip!"

"Sounds like tons of fun." Eddy was less than excited, but it was better than this monotony, _that_ was for sure.

And who knows, maybe Double D would be in higher spirits after the trip. After all, rarely did his parents ever have time to be with their only son. Maybe their week together did him some good. Eddy wouldn't openly admit it, but he knew it; he wasn't as oblivious as he came off as.

Click.

_"…Cubic zirconium necklace!"_

Click.

_"I've fallen, and I can't get up!"_

"ED!" Eddy sat up, his pal's activity wearing on his last nerve. "Cut it out!"

Ed's reply was a blown raspberry and another click.

"Why you..!" Eddy snapped, tackling Ed aside into a heated wrestle. The remote flew from Ed's hand, twirling in midair, then landed face-down in front of the television.

Click.

_"…an accident on the corner of Rethink Avenue and Wilson Road."_

"Huh?" Eddy glanced up at the local breaking news broadcast, ignoring how Ed had him pinned and was gnawing on his shirt.

"Forfeit, Eddy?" Ed hopped atop his back, beaming triumphantly. "Ed is victorious!"

"Get off, you dolt!" Eddy shoved him off, then yanked him back over to the television. "Check it out! There was a car accident just blocks away! Pretty cool, huh?"

Ed didn't respond at first, staring at the tube intently. Eddy sighed irritably, but before he had a chance to whack his dopey pal upside the head, his eyebrow irked, as if a string in his brain had been plucked.

"That van looks familiar."

"What?" Eddy gave him an odd look, than examined the vehicle. "You sure, Ed?"

"And so does that person lying on the road."

Edd took a look at where Ed's finger was pointing, seeing indeed an individual laying on the pavement in a pool of dark blood, most likely a victim of the crash, with several paramedics surrounding him or her. The person was lanky, probably in their late preteens… with dark hair? No, it would've been in a mess. Eddy squinted to try and see past the camera's crude quality, and when realization hit, his heart nearly came to a screeching halt.

He didn't want to believe it, but Ed's horrified gasp and proceeding proclamation turned it into doubtless reality.

"That's Double D, Eddy!"

Eddy didn't move; he couldn't, held in place by the overwhelming shock. All he could do was stare at the TV screen in utter disbelief. Ed did the same, tears welling up in his eyes.

After gawking at the scene for a few more seconds, they both decided, without exchanging a word or glance, to hurry to their friend's side, dashing out of Ed's basement.

----------

The air that summer evening was warm, nearly suffocating for the duo of chums as they raced down the sidewalk, driven by sheer terror of one of their worst fears coming to life. Halfway through, Ed grabbed a lagging Eddy and carried him under the arm, package style, and kept running and running, willing to run to the ends of the earth if he needed to.

When at least the red flashing ambulance lights came into view over the hill, Ed slowed down upon Eddy's command to catch their breath. They then approached the scene of the accident, left in a stunned stupor when they saw the car.

It looked worse than it did on camera; the front end was completely scrunched up, with a large hole in the windshield, its scattered remains littering the street and glittering in the flashing light like diamonds. The side windows were all shattered from the impact, and the front doors hung open, barely on their hinges. The deployed airbags laid limply in their deflated state, broken in order to save the parents, who were being loaded unto ambulances by the quick-working paramedics.

It seemed like the other kids on the block had also seen the crash on TV, as they were roaming the scene in astounded curiosity. Jonny was examining the wrecked car; he prodded one of the front doors with Plank in hand and yelped when it broke off its hinge and collapsed to the ground with a loud clatter.

Ed and Eddy's attention was torn away from the damaged van when their entrance was noticed with a hostile greeting.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up."

Eddy glared darkly at the offender, a glare that was equally returned until a manicured hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Come on, Kevin," Nazz chided softly, shaking her head. "Not now."

Kevin scoffed, but caved in and remained silent.

"Nazz!" For now, Eddy's usual uneasiness around her had been dashed as he grabbed her desperately by the arms. "Where's Double D?"

But Nazz wouldn't have the chance to answer that, as Ed tugged Eddy away by the hair.

"DOUBLE D!" he cried out as he approached the crowd of paramedics, pushing past a few and pulling Eddy within to get a look as well, who nearly threw up at the sight.

Edd was unconscious, lying limply in a puddle of blood, staining his torn clothes. A once bright white towel was soaked in rust red as it was held to his head, putting pressure on a wound that wouldn't seem to stop bleeding. Several smaller scratches blemished his face, frozen in a pained expression, and dark road burns scuffed his limbs and left cheek. At the sight of his left arm, bent in places in wasn't supposed to bend, Eddy had to cover his mouth and turn away to bite back oncoming vomit.

"Double D…?" Ed, on the other hand, disregarded the horrid condition he was in, trying to get closer. "Double D…" he whimpered, lip quivering. "…wake up, Double D…"

"…E-Ed…" Still looking away, Eddy tried to hold him back. "He can't… He can't hear you, Ed…"

But Ed shrugged him off indifferently and ignored him. "Come on, Double D, wake up!" he commanded, tears running rivers down his face. "Wake up!"

"Ed!"

"Why won't you wake _up?_"

"Ed, stop! Enough already!"

"No!" When they began to move his battered friend onto a stretcher, Ed lost what little control he had over himself, and it took half the man to hold him back. "Leave him alone! _Double D!_"

"_ED!_" Eddy yanked him aside, his stress level only adding to his angry tone of voice, one that made Ed flinch. "They're gonna take him to the hospital to _help_ him! _Lay off!_"

"BUT EDDY!" Ed wailed, until Eddy gave him a fierce smack across the face, leaving a good red mark on his cheek.

"_SHUT UP, ED!_"

Others cringed at the gesture, but Ed only froze, gazing at his incensed friend with wide, terrified eyes, gushing with helpless tears full of hurt. When Eddy had realized what he had done, his rage dwindled, and he felt like sinking into the ground in shame.

His best pal in the whole world was hurt, and he was solving his problems by taking it out on others? No, that was low. Lower than low.

"Eddy…" Of course, Ed was always the forgiving kind, and he was more worried about the true issue at hand, gazing off to the side. "…Double D…" he whined weakly.

Eddy followed his gaze to where they were loading Edd into the last ambulance, and with this distraction, Ed was able to break free of his grasp and rush towards the emergency vehicle.

"Double D!" he continuously called out as they shut the back doors and began to drive off, sirens blaring.

"_DOUBLE D!_" He waved his arms up and down desperately to call the driver back. When it disappeared into the night, Ed hopelessly fell to his knees and screamed.

"_**DOUBLE D!**_"

The pathetic sight of him hunched over, bawling in the middle of the street, was enough to leave everyone quiet. Jimmy clutched at Sarah's side and sobbed into her shirt. Rolf even made a prayer in his native tongue under his breath.

In the midst of his sorrow, Ed glanced up to find a dark object resting on the ground before him. With shaky hands, he lifted up Edd's beloved hat, discarded earlier by the paramedics, and a few drops of blood fell to the ground, glimmering like ruby jewels.

Staring at the poor, limp items in his hands, Ed began to tremble, dry sobs escaping his throat. He barely noticed when his other friend approached his side.

"…Ed?"

"Ed-dy-dy…" Ed stuttered in between each sob. "D… Dou… D-D-Double…"

"Ed…"

Finally, Ed broke down, burying his face in the hat's soft fabric as he continued to weep miserably. Eddy awkwardly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, unfamiliar with means of comfort.

"So…" A voice that dared to break the silence brought his attention to where Kevin and Nazz started chatting again. "…where's the other car? Y'know, the one that _hit_ 'em?"

"Well… I heard the police say the other driver was possibly drunk, but drove away before they could get here."

"Hit-and-run? Geez. That sucks."

"Totally…"

Hearing this, Eddy's rage began to build up again, and he clenched a fist without knowing it. _Hit-and-run?_ _**Drunk?**_ Some _drunken_ bum _hit_ his friend's car and _ran?_

"Ow!" Ed pulled away from his one-arm hug, clutching his own arm. "Eddy, that hurt!"

Eddy cringed and held his fist to his chest, trying to keep all his fury to himself. He remained tense for a few seconds, then sighed unsteadily, plopped onto the ground, and buried his face in his hands.

Ed, completely understanding, frowned and pulled his small frame into an embrace, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

After all, he was always the forgiving kind.

----------

A/N: Yes, yes. Very sad and dramatic! That's how the first few chapters will be, but have faith in me to make things right again, okay? Please review!


	2. Deep Sleep

A/N: Okay, let's keep this gravy train rolling! Onwards to the next adorably sad chappie!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Deep Sleep

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

The pristine hallways of the Peach Creek Medical Center were eerily quiet and filled with the reek of medicine. The kids of the cul-de-sac had been waiting in these halls for the past hour or so, stationed near a particular door, in tense silence. Some stared at the said door, others stared off into space, and a couple of the younger ones had fallen asleep at this late hour, like Jimmy, who leaned against Sarah on the floor in a cuddled ball, his scared demeanor maintained even in his slumber.

Eddy sat at the edge of his chair, gazing intently at the door and waiting for it to open. He had seen the team of doctors go in an hour ago to start their work on his friend, hearing muttering voices and cringing at each cracking of bones being set into place. At least Double D was unconscious for it, or else he'd be in a world of pain, and no one would want to hang around and listen to his cries of agony.

In a seat next to him sat Ed, who was also leaned over, hands clasped and forehead resting on his thumbs. This was the pose he chose to wait in, and with his eyes closed, anyone could've guessed he was praying. Whether it was to God or another heavenly figure from his favorite movies or comics, however, nobody knew.

He had remained that way for the entire hour, so still he looked asleep. Eddy noticed this when he glanced his way, nudging him with his elbow. "Hey, Ed… you fall asleep?"

Obviously not, as Ed looked up and replied with a hollowed stare, the same gaze used to answer the same question asked for a good five times now. It was painfully clear that he was too distraught to fall asleep, now or ever, not until he knew his best buddy was okay.

Eddy bit his lip and looked away. Ed did the same, going back to his previous state as if he was never disturbed, and the hallway was quiet again. That is, until an air of impatience began to grow, seeded within the gloomy atmosphere.

"How long must the men of medicine take to nurse Double-D-Ed-boy back to health?"

"Don't have a bird, Rolf," Kevin grumbled, leaning his back further against the wall with a subtle mope.

"I heard them saying it was a miracle he didn't die out on the street," Nazz spoke up, glancing around. "Did anyone see what happen?"

Most shook their heads, but then Jonny sat up. "…Me 'n Plank heard a grown-up tell the cops what he saw."

Everyone focused their full attention on him. Sarah had woken Jimmy up so he could hear too. Even Ed glanced up to listen.

"…Well?"

"Go on, Jonny."

"Okay…well…" He held his hands up, grasping an imaginary steering wheel. "The car in front of them was swerving left and right, when it suddenly _screeched_, hitting the brakes and turning sharply 'til it flipped around, and their van hit it _dead on!_ The airbags went off and caught his parents, but Double D _flew_ through the windshield, crashing through it head-first!"

The whole room seemed to cringe at once.

"Geez, Louise!"

"Heavens to Betsy!"

"Brutal."

"Then," Jonny continued. "…he flew for a good ten feet before landing and skidding for another five!" He demonstrated this with a much less devastating fall. "He landed right on his arm, too, and people could hear it crack when it hit the pavement!"

"_Stop!_" Jimmy wailed, frightened tears running down his face. "No more, please! That's too graphic!"

"Poor Double D…" Sarah lamented while holding Jimmy close for comfort, glancing back at the door.

"Rolf is astounded," the son of a shepherd commented. "To survive such a catastrophic collision… The Ed-boy is a harder peanut to smash than Rolf expected…"

"'Nut to crack,' dude," Kevin automatically corrected.

For once, Eddy had nothing to say. All of this was barely setting in already, and now to hear the actual damage done… His hurt just imagining it.

"…Eddy…?"

He was slightly surprised to hear that croak, as it was the first word Ed had spoken since they had arrived at the hospital. He turned to face the most disheartened pout that ever did cross Ed's usually cheerful features.

"…Yeah? What?"

"Double D's gonna be okay… right?"

It was the saddest question Eddy had ever heard, pulling relentlessly at his usually bitter heartstrings. Everyone was now turned to him, waiting to see if he would be honest with an innocent Ed or not.

Finding an answer, Eddy grinned half-heartedly. "'Course he is, Lumpy. You just watch, Sockhead'll pull through, I know he will."

Ed beamed weakly, sniffling.

"Man. How not unlike a dork."

Eddy swiftly shot a glare at the loud-mouth who dared the insult, sliding out of his chair. "What was that, Kevin?"

"You heard me." The jock pushed himself off the wall. "The least you could do is be realistic and tell him the truth, but I guess not."

"What truth?" Eddy took a hostile step forward. "You don't know anything, smart guy, so quit acting like you do!"

"Man, weren't you listening?" Kevin also closed the distance between them by a dangerous step-length. "Double Dweeb's seriously messed up! He's barely alive! Who says he's gonna 'be okay,' huh?"

"Who says he _won't?_" Eddy was beyond rage at this point, resisting every urge to ring his skinny neck. "At least I'm not being a pestamistic jerk about it!"

Kevin raised a fist. "I'll give ya a 'pestamistic,' right up your…!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" A quarrel was prevented as Nazz got in between the two. "We are in a _hospital_, and our friend is fighting for his life in there, so both of you _grow up_ or I'll get the doctors to make you leave!"

A shocked silence was their response. Both Kevin and Eddy scoffed and shot dirty looks at each other, but complied nonetheless.

Some expected Ed to grow upset, but when they glanced his way, he was no longer in his chair. He was now standing before the open door, a doctor gesturing within and giving him permission to enter. Ed nodded weakly and stepped inside.

There was a slight pause before the others began to move towards the door as well. Kevin would've pushed Eddy aside rudely and caused more problems had not Nazz held him back by the shoulder.

"Come on… let's let those two go first," she suggested softly. "I mean, they're his best friends."

Kevin grumbled, but obeyed. Eddy hesitantly stepped inside, disappearing for a few seconds until he reappeared at the doorway, motioning them to follow. They did so in a quiet, orderly manner as they entered the small room and surrounded the hospital bed, where he was resting in dreamless slumber.

Eddward was unnaturally still in his sleep, with only his chest rising and falling to a slow rhythm. Most of his body was covered by a thin blanket, but the visible areas were wrapped in bandages, and a full plaster cast held his left arm in place to heal. His face, which they were all so used to seeing so bright and expressive, was eerily tranquil, eyes faintly sealed and soft breathing cycling in and out of his slightly parted lips.

"…oh, man…" Nazz barely whispered.

"At least he looks better than he did out on the street," Jonny remarked. "Cleans up pretty good, doesn't he, Plank?"

"…He looks so peaceful…" Jimmy muttered woefully, holding Sarah by the hand and sniffling. "Serene in slumber, undisturbed by the troubles of the world outside the secluded realm of his deep conscience…"

"That's so poetic, Jimmy."

The boy blew his nose on a hanky. "Sadness has inspired many a sonnet, Sarah."

Ed sat in a chair to the right of Edd, looking him over with a dismal frown. He noticed Edd's uninjured arm, lying limply at his side, and took the lifeless hand into his own, lacing fingers and squeezing gently. The touch of skin comforted him slightly.

Eddy was standing next to him, but wasn't quite sure how he was feeling. His first instinct would to be angry, but as he stared at Edd, a deeply-buried conscience told him that wouldn't help him get any better. It was instead replaced with a feeling quite alien to him.

Concern.

"Huh? Hey, what's that, Nazz?" They all turned at that question as Kevin pointed out a folder in her hands, one she found on the counter and was looking over uneasily.

"Oh… it's… Double D's medical records… and his condition…"

"…what's it say?" Eddy asked in a rarely hushed voice.

"Well… his blood type's O positive… he's anemic… had his tonsils removed at age five…"

"Not that!" Eddy winced at his own raised volume, calming down before continuing. "…his condition."

"Oh…" Nazz hesitated for obvious reasons, but thumbed a page and cleared her throat anxiously. "…well… his arm was broken in two places, as well as a couple ribs, but they were all set back into place and are healing…"

"…and?" Eddy was getting irritated. "What about the blow to his head? How long is he gonna be out cold?"

Nazz bit her lip, then sighed and closed the folder. "It's… hard to say, Eddy… He's… in a coma right now."

A small gasp cycled throughout the room at this news. However, it quickly ended when it reached Ed, who looked up curiously, expression inquisitive.

"…Coma?" he asked, cocking his head. "What's a coma?"

"Yeah, is it bad?" Eddy added, growing uneasy from all the negative responses to the word.

A nervous glance was exchanged between the other, knowing kids, and no one said anything at first. This only proved to infuriate Eddy further.

"Oh, _come on!_" he finally burst. "I'm so sick and tired of you not telling us stuff!" He threw a finger in a bedridden Edd's direction. "Something's wrong with Double D, and we wanna know what! So get over yourselves and _tell us!_"

All Ed had to contribute to their argument was a pleading gaze, his hand clutching Edd's a little tighter.

Finally, Nazz coughed lightly and began. "Well… in a coma, a person's brain loses all functions except for operating involuntary ones, like the heart and lungs, leaving them dormant in…"

"Um, Nazz?" Kevin interrupted, pointing out their deadpan expressions. "You _night_ wanna dumb it down a bit."

"Oh, oops… my bad…" She paused in thought, looking for the right words. However, thinking about it only saddened her more. "Double D's… asleep."

"Asleep?" Eddy raised a skeptical brow, shaking his head in disagreement. "No way, there's gotta be more to it than that."

"There is," Nazz nodded dolefully. "The injury to Double D's head knocked him into a deep sleep… one that's really hard to wake up from. That's what a coma is."

Ed blinked, gazing back at Edd. "Deep sleep…?"

"That's the best way to put it… He's… his heart's still beating and he's still breathing, but… that's it."

"Well, haven't the doctors done anything to try and wake him up?"

"They've done all they can, Eddy…" Everyone followed her gaze, resting on the pitiful youth. "It's all up to Double D now."

Eddy began to sweat when the information settled in. "H… how long is he gonna be in that coma?"

Nazz sighed again, deflated. "It's hard to tell. Comas can last for hours, days, weeks, months… even years."

Eddy felt like throwing up. "_**Years?**_"

Nazz drew back, no longer having the heart to answer anymore questions.

Feeling sick and defeated, Eddy leaned on the bedside and buried his face in his folded arms in misery. Ed noticed, glancing at his pal questioningly.

"…Eddy?"

"…Th… thi…" Much to their surprise, he looked up with genuine tears in his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he sobbed in frustration. "Double D was supposed to come home from his stupid family trip and show us his stupid pictures! It wasn't supposed to happen like _this!_"

Ed gazed at his upset friend thoughtfully, the cogs of his brain churning. Finally, his brow furrowed slightly, and out from his mouth came the most intelligent statement he had ever uttered.

"But it _did,_ Eddy."

While the others were silently impressed, Eddy turned up and replied with a nasty scowl. "Ed, don't you _get it?_ Double D could be asleep for years! For _years_, Ed!"

"But he won't."

Eddy was briefly caught off-guard by such a blunt response. "Oh? And how do _you_ know that, Mr. Brainiac?"

Ed looked back at Edd, then gave off a soft, almost normal smile as he lovingly petted the back of his flaccid hand. "'Cause I know Double D," he answered simply, giving Eddy the same grin. "He hates sleeping in."

They were all left flabbergasted. It would've been a hilarious proclamation had it not been so tragic.

Even Eddy faltered in his retort. "…Ed… th-that's not…"

Ed raised a hand and frowned, shutting him up nice and quickly. He then turned back to Edd, their hands still intertwined. "Double D will wake up soon," he stated firmly, clasping tighter again. "I _know_ he will."

His resolution held such confidence that no one dared to challenge it.

"…huh? What's that?" Jonny pulled his buddy closer to listen. "Plank says something's missing," he announced, motioning towards Edd.

With this, they actually noticed this time; Edd's trademark hat was absent from atop his head,. Whatever he was hiding was still concealed, however, underneath a pile of bandages.

Then, something in Ed's brain clicked, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the missing piece to their friend's image, the very object that defined their dear Sockhead. Knowing what he had to do, Ed leaned over and gently placed the hat upon Edd's head, where it rightfully belonged, adjusting it accordingly. The gesture held an honorable, _sacred_ emotion to it that left nearly everyone in the room breathless.

Ed leaned back, looked him over, and beamed. "Much better."

Eddy was left in an unsure stupor, experiencing emotions he had never felt before. He glanced over as Ed sat down and smiled back, and before he could stop himself, Eddy felt himself wholeheartedly returning it, reaching up to pat his flat head.

"N… nice work, Monobrow." Suddenly, he found it easier to look at Edd. "…He looks better already."

Ed nodded energetically in agreement.

So caught up the children were in the moment, they barely noticed the door opening, the same doctor gesturing that it was time to leave.

"Oh… I guess visiting hours are over…" Nazz assumed, her and Kevin moving towards the doorway.

Jimmy pouted in disappointment, but Sarah brought him out with her. "It's okay, Jimmy, we can come back tomorrow."

"O Great Nano, please watch over the vulnerable Ed-boy's soul during his repose," Rolf chanted a prayer, accompanied by peculiar hand movements. Jonny ogled the ritual with unbridled interest, then followed him out the door when it was over.

"…Come on, Ed." Eddy got up and tried to tug his friend out with him, but was held back when Ed didn't budge. "Let's go, Lurch, we can come back tomorrow!"

Ed was most reluctant to leave Edd's side, his view ever fixed on his unconscious buddy. At Eddy's urging tug, however, he quietly obeyed, standing from his chair. Slowly, he slid his fingers out from between Edd's, lingering on them as long as he could before he had to let go and depart for now.

He knew Double D would wake up soon. He only wished he could wake up sooner, because "soon" wasn't soon enough.

----------

A/N: Man… I don't even remember the last time I wrote something this sad but cute at the same time. Yes, I realize Nazz sounds a lot smarter in this chappie, but, y'know, babysitter's gotta know her stuff, right? XD Name that episode. Anyways, I've got ANOTHER fic idea, so I'll be working on now THREE fics at once, along with homework. XD I'm really excited about this new one, though, but yeah, just bear with me, you've been really patient with me so far and I really appreciate that. Keep it up, please! It lowers the stress level for everybody. :) And don't forget to review!


	3. A True Lover's Kiss

A/N: Well, well, I figured I owed it to my delighted readers that I get a chapter out during the weekend. :) You've cried for a bit at Double D's predicament, but here's where things start to change. Time to start focusing on the other side of the yet-to-be- couple! So, yes, here's where the yaoi goodness starts. Like I've always said, you don't like it, you don't read it. You crazy-ass flamers. XP To everyone else, please, read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A True Lover's Kiss

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Series of rain clouds seemed to have come in overnight, as the next morning, Peach Creek residents woke up to light drizzles that were predicted to last for the next week. As Edd would commonly put it, "Summer rains: you can never predict them."

In effect, the rain only proved to motivate the children of the cul-de-sac to _make_ time to visit the hospital that day. However, due to various chores they each had, they couldn't all go together as a group, but they could certainly drop by at some point on their own time to pay respects. And most brought more than just condolences.

The first was the young duo of Sarah and Jimmy. The latter left a plate of home-baked cookies with a set of napkins, and the former reached over and carefully gave Edd a get-well-soon hug. She admitted that it felt nice to hug him when he wasn't squirming or running in sheer terror.

Rolf left a chalice of his specialty, candied beets, and more prayers, calling nearly all the deities of his homeland to come protect the Ed-boy in his time of need. Jonny really only tagged along to watch the odd rituals, but he left behind a gift of his own: a whimsical smile made of acorns glued on recycled cardboard.

"It was Plank's idea, the big softie."

Nazz took Kevin with her to leave a much more personal gift, placing him beloved camera on the bedside table with all the other gifts.

"My dad's a junkyard worker, y'know?" she explained to him, confident that he could hear her. "When he took your car in, he found it completely intact in the back seat. Look, we even got the film developed for you. They're nice pictures; you could go really far with photography, Double D… I just hope you get a chance to."

Before leaving, Nazz also left a sweet kiss on his unmarked cheek. Kevin groaned at this, but she was too caught up in her emotions to notice.

Oddly, no one saw Ed or Eddy leave for their own trip to the hospital until around 8 'o clock, when the rain was coming down heavy, an appropriate way to end an overall gloomy day. Many wondered why they waited so long, until Sarah found a note left by her brother on his bedroom door, one that was identical to the one Eddy left for his parents.

_Gon to the hospitale. Finiched all my chorez. Wont be back til tomorow. _

----------

A couple hours later, the two were sitting in the same room as the night before, Ed to the right of the bed holding their dear friend, and Eddy to the left. Their raincoats and boots sat at the doorway to dry, and the rain battered the nearby window relentlessly. Its pitter-patter, accompanied by a soft beeping from a source not yet identified, was the only noise that broke the silence.

It felt… weird. Usually by now, Edd would've surely struck up some sort of conversation to chase the unnerving quietness away. Eddy always knew him as a blabbermouth who rarely turned _off_; at one point, he theorized that Double D had an innate fear of silence, a claim that was instantly denied and followed by a lecture on how tranquiphobia was no laughing matter. However, the other hypothesis, suggesting that his mouth would seal up if he didn't stop talking, got laughs all around, and a gullible Ed spent the entire day double-checking his mouth whenever he grew quiet. Good times.

But now… a near-suffocating silence had settled in, and Edd wasn't about to break it anytime soon.

It didn't seem to bug Ed, who was content with staring at Edd and holding his hand. Eddy, on the other hand, was being driven to near-madness. He came close to announcing his boredom, but he stopped himself, as he knew deeply that would do nothing but insult the very reason they were here in the first place.

After all, it wasn't Edd's fault that he was rendered speechless. _He_ wasn't the one who caused the accident that left him comatose and shattered the security of a once-safe neighborhood.

"…Hey, Ed."

He looked up quickly, as if just remembering Eddy was there. "Huh?"

"You think they caught that drunk driver yet?"

"Drunk driver…?"

"Y'know, the one that crashed into Double D's car."

"Oh…" Ed shrugged. "I'unno."

"…Huh." All of the sudden, Eddy grew thoughtful without even realizing it. "…I bet if we could find the car, we could find him too."

"…"

"It's gotta be pretty beat up, but it'll have to be tough if it managed to drive away…" he mused, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe a Buick or something… Someone might've seen the license plate number too…"

"…Eddy?"

"What?"

"How would finding him help Double D?"

That immediately snapped Eddy out of his thoughts, and the one-sided discussion was over. He quietly wondered where Ed was pulling out all these simple, convincing arguments from, and how every single one of them seemed to shut his up nice and quick.

Growing anxious again, Eddy searched for something to talk about. "So… you hear that, Ed?"

"…hear what?"

"That beeping noise. What is that?"

"I think it's coming from that," he pointed towards a machine behind Eddy, one with a dark screen filled with numbers and a thin line. With every beep, the line trembled, creating a peak and moving on until the next one.

"_This_ doohickey?" Eddy got up to inspect it. "What's it do?"

"I've seen them on TV," Ed explained. "I think it's called a… 'heart monitor?' The beeping is each heartbeat, and when the heart stops, the line goes flat and goes _beeeeeeeeee_…"

"Hey, cut that out!" Eddy nervously shushed, hoping not to jinx anything. "So… that beeping is Double D's heart?"

"Uh-huh," Ed nodded, glancing at Edd again. "…I like hearing real heartbeats, though…"

"Mmm." Eddy turned back to find his pal clambering onto the bedside. "Ed, what're you doing?"

"I wanna hear Double D's heart up close."

Eddy blanked for a second. _Man_, he chose the weirdest friends. "…whatever. Just don't hurt him, alright?"

"I know." Carefully, Ed settled his head upon Edd's slender chest, shifting slightly until he found it. "Ooh! I can hear it, Eddy! Double D's heart is talking to me!"

Eddy rolled his eyes, grinning. "What's it telling you, huh, Ed?"

"Ba-dump… Ba-dump… Ba-dump…" Ed giggled and leaned closer, a big gleeful smile on his face. "Kinda like a song… it's _singing_ to me, Eddy!"

Now Eddy was starting to get creeped out. "Alright, Flat-head, you don't wanna crush Double D, do ya?"

Ed gasped, quickly getting up and leaning back into his chair. "…no. I don't."

"That's what I thought." After a minute or two, Eddy glanced at the clock. "Aw, man, only 11:30?" It was gonna be a long night. He yawned hugely and leaned on the bedside, ready to fall asleep.

"…Eddy?"

"What now, Ed?" he replied tiredly.

"Double D reminds me of Princess Bianca from _Wrath of the 40-Winks Wizard_."

Eddy looked up at him sharply. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"It's a movie I saw." Ed sat up to explain raptly. "See, this evil warlock took over kingdoms by putting the royal family into a deep sleep with his spell, then exhausting the land of its resources for his own gains before moving on to the next kingdom. But in Roseland, the Princess Bianca is in love with the knight Sir Lloyd, so when the warlock comes and puts the royals to sleep, Lloyd finds Bianca and wakes her up with a true lover's kiss to break the spell, and together they defeat the warlock and save the kingdom!" He sighed. "It's such a nice movie…"

"…and how exactly does Double D remind you of all that?"

Ed grew thoughtful as he gazed at Edd. "'Cause… he looks like Bianca when she's asleep… waiting for… her true lover's kiss…"

"Jeez, how sappy can you get?" Eddy moaned. "Look, Ed, it's 11:30 at night, so why don't you get some sleep?"

"I will…"

"Whatever…" Before he knew it, Eddy had found his comfortable spot and dozed off.

----------

With his talkative chum asleep, Ed was left alone to his own thoughts, running around blindly in his suddenly active brain. With the story of Bianca and Lloyd fresh in his mind, he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from a slumbering Edd, grasping his hand tightly.

A song by his heart was nice, but Ed wanted to hear _him_ sing a melody, just like Bianca did while the minstrels played, enchanting Lloyd to no end with her heavenly voice. He may have been a blabbermouth, but Ed had to admit, whenever Double D wasn't stressing out or lecturing, but instead expressing concern or appreciation for the interest of the day, his alto voice did have a musical tone to it. Ed remembered being in pure bliss whenever he hummed a delightful ditty, especially when he was organizing his files or examining his insects.

All of the sudden, Edd's silent demeanor broke Ed's heart in two. All he wanted now was for his buddy to wake up from his deep sleep so he could hear his lovely voice and see his dazzling smile again.

Ed paused when he realized that was the same line Sir Lloyd used when expressing his love for Bianca. Did that mean that he also…?

When he glanced at Edd, he deeply knew it to be true. There was no denying it.

Then maybe… it could work for them too.

Ed hesitated at first, unsure of how exactly to pull it off or whether it was the right thing to do. He thought back to that scene in the movie, trying to remember how Lloyd did it, but he saw that so long ago; how could he possibly remember?

Then the vision of his dear friend appeared, beaming brilliantly. That image was the broom that swept the dustballs of doubt away completely from his mind.

Knowing it had to be done, whether it worked or not, Ed cautiously climbed into the bed, making sure not to disturb Eddy from his sleep, and leaned down beside Edd. He took a moment to admire his… _bewitching_ features up close, then shook himself, reminding him of his objective, and shut his eyes.

Very gently, as if Edd was the most delicate creature in the world, Ed pressed his lips onto his visage of perfection, his adorable little Double D, almost shyly, as if fearing a reaction. Of course, he received none from the other, but he himself seemed to undergo a furious response; he began to tremble as a warm charge cycled all throughout his body, and it came out in the form of fresh tears, tears he realized were not of sadness, but of another raw emotion he couldn't explain. Al he knew was that it felt so goshdarn _good_, and he didn't want it to end.

Soon, his instinct told him that he had to do more than just keep their lips pushed together, and the wondrous sensation wavered for a second until he deepened it, massaging his lips tenderly against his partner's. The experience was incredibly intoxicating for his newly-awakened senses, unable to fathom how this little piece of heaven had been standing next to him all these years.

Finally, Ed knew he had to pull away sooner or later, and he did so very reluctantly, wiping his eyes dry. Then he sat there and waited.

But nothing happened.

Heavily disappointed, Ed slithered back into his chair, taking Edd's hand again. The gesture was beautiful, but reality struck it down, as well as all his hopes.

Wait… was that his imagination? For a second, Ed thought he saw Edd stir, but he still looked the same, so it was probably a trick of light.

But then something else happened, something he couldn't have possibly been imagining. He glanced down at his hand to at last find Edd's hand squeezing back.

Instantly, Ed's heart took off like a jet plane, and he beamed from ear to ear, watching as Edd's eyelids scrunched up groggily, his head straightening up and a feeble, barely audible groan vibrating in his throat.

"Eddy! EDDY!" Ed viciously shook his awake. "Double D's waking up!"

Eddy's eyes snapped open. "_Seriously?_"

The excited duo watched with much anticipation as Edd moaned, seeming to awaken from a nightmare. They held their breath for one agonizing second…

…and after an entire day of fear and heartache, Eddward finally opened his eyes.

They were clouded from sleep at first, but with a few flutters, he blinked the fatigue away, and they retained the bright glow they were known for. Confused, he found himself awakening to the faces of his two best friends in the whole wide world, noting the oncoming tears glittering in both their eyes.

"…unh… E-Ed…? Eddy…?"

Ed blubbered incoherently, then lost it and threw himself on top of him in an embrace, sobbing happily.

"Oof! Ed!"

"_DOUBLE D!_" he wailed, squeezing tighter. "_YOU'RE __**AWAKE!**_"

Dumbfounded, Edd shot Eddy an astounded glance, who subtly wiped his tears away to save face, grinning.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Sockhead."

----------

A/N: See? I told ya things would get better! Hooray! And we got some one-sided yaoi action to boot! Awesome! Now with the depressing part out of the way comes the fun! Review and watch out for the next chappie!


	4. Friends

A/N: Well, I'd say it's about time to continue, wouldn't you say? Gotta start the yaoi goodness someday, right? Please, read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Friends

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

"Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long has Ed been hugging me?"

"A good five minutes."

"I see… Ed?"

Ed sniffled. "… Yes, Double D?"

"As much as I appreciate your deep concern for my well-being, I'm starting to have some trouble _breathing_…"

"Oh!" Ed pulled away quickly, ashamed. "S-sorry, Double D…"

"…oh, Ed…" Edd lightly chuckled until it hurt, gripping his sore ribs. "Ouch… apology accepted, you lovable oaf, you." He gave a pat to the top of Ed's head, delighting him to no end.

"How do you feel, Double D?" Eddy questioned.

"I'm… not sure." Edd tried to sit up, but a flash of pain shot through his side, forcing him back down. "Nngh! …owww…"

Ed frowned at the discomfort in poor Double D's face, and decided to help. With minor protest, he moved in and cranked Edd up into a sitting position.

"Owowowowo…!" Once he was set completely vertical, the ache went away, and he sighed. "…Thank you, Ed."

Ed beamed almost shyly.

But with the change in posture came only a shift in pain, and Edd shakily clutched his cranium. "Ow… my head… w… what in heaven's name…?"

"Happened?" Eddy finished. "You don't remember the car crash?"

Edd winced as the memory came back to him in full swing. "…oh…" he weakly replied. "…right… _that_… I… I remember our car _hitting_ another… I-I was shot from my seat in the back and crashed through glass…" He struggled to think, giving up. "…and that's it."

"Sounds about right," Eddy nodded, leaning back in his chair. "You crashed head-first through the windshield, then broke your arm and a couple ribs when you hit the pavement. Betcha your skid mark's still left on the street."

Edd grew pale in dread. "Good lord… I… _survived _that?"

"Well, no duh. They _did_ say it was a miracle you didn't die at the scene, but you were knocked into a coma…"

"_Coma?_" The word terrified Edd. "H-how long was I out?"

"Chill out, it was only for a day!"

"…a day…" he softly repeated, sighing in immense relief. It could've been a heck of a lot longer, so he chose not to worry. "That would make today… Saturday, right?"

"Yup." Eddy glanced at the clock. "Well, technically Sunday."

"Is it that late? Goodness…" He faltered when he realized something. "…you… you two were planning on staying all night with me, weren't you?"

"That's what we told our parents," Eddy casually answered while Ed simply nodded.

Edd was deeply moved. "Oh…"

"You had everybody worried, you know that?"

"…Everybody?"

"_Yeah_ everybody. Check it out."

Edd's gaze followed his gesture off to the right, and his heart melted. There, upon the bedside table, sat a collection of get-well-soon cards and gifts from all the kids in the cul-de-sac, showing their deepest concerns, all for _him…_

"Th…this is…" he squeaked, clearing his throat. "…amazing… heartwarming, at the very least…"

"Yep. Everybody came to visit earlier," Eddy explained. "But we didn't see your parents at all yet…"

"My parents…" Edd jumped, startling them. "My _parents_? Good lord, _**my parents!**_" He grabbed Eddy by the arm, jerking him closer in panic. "They were in the crash too! Where are they? Are they _hurt?_"

"Would you _relax?_" Eddy pushed him back. "They're _fine!_ They left the hospital early this morning; they were only knocked out by the airbags!" He pointed an accusing finger. "_You're_ the one who cleared the windshield and scared us half to death!"

Edd could only reply with a helpless stare, clutching his blanket feebly. When the information sunk in, he knew he shouldn't been glad, but all he could do was lower his gaze in disappointment. "They… they couldn't find time to visit…?"

"Not as far as we know. If they did, wouldn't they have left, like, a sticky note or something?" Eddy leaned back. "So… guess not."

Edd sighed, shutting his eyes dejectedly. "…of course."

It seemed Eddy had hit a soft spot, and he mentally kicked himself for it. The last thing Double D needed to worry about right now was _another_ letdown from his inattentive parents. Maybe the family trip didn't go so great after all.

Ed, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure why Edd had gotten so upset all of the sudden, too preoccupied with enjoying the fact that he was alive and well. But he did know that he _didn't_ enjoy seeing him so sad.

Gently, he took Edd's hand into his, receiving a questioning glance.

"Hey, Double D…" He smiled meekly, motioning towards the gifts on the table. "Wanna see what everybody got you?"

Edd wondered why Ed waited until now to speak up, not oblivious to the peculiar, shy disposition he seemed to be giving off ever since he woke up. Still, he recognized the effort to cheer him up, and was comforted all the same, smiling. "Sure, Ed." He frowned at his currently disabled arm, then gave Ed an embarrassed grin. "Erm… could you hand each one to me…?"

Ed beamed and nodded vigorously, leaning back and forth to hand him gifts one by one.

"Let's see… Ah, Jimmy, always the little baker…" He held the plate in hand and took a whiff. "They small heavenly… Oh, but I'll be sure to share them, of course."

"Sweet!" Free food always appealed to Eddy. Of course, free _anything_ usually did.

"…um… beets? Probably from Rolf…" He didn't bother to smell. "I'll share these too."

…of course, not free _everything_. "…I think I'll pass."

"Ooh, what a spiffy smile! 'From Jonny and Plank,' eh? How thoughtful." He froze when a familiar object was placed in his lap. "My… my camera!"

"I think Nazz brought that," Eddy clarified. "Her dad's a junkie. He pulled that outta your trashed car."

Edd snorted in contained laughter. "I think the proper term is 'junkyard worker,' Eddy."

Eddy threw him a look. "What? What's wrong with calling him a junkie for short?"

Edd snickered. "Because 'junkie' means something completely different."

"…_huh?_" Eddy hated when Sockhead did this.

"I'll tell you later," he dismissed, annoying Eddy further. He decided it was more important to focus on the kind gifts Ed had replaced back on the table. "…how considerate of them. I'll have to remember to write them thank-you cards."

"…My gift was you hat," Ed spoke up demurely. "They left it out on the street, but I brought it back for you."

"Did you now?" Edd reached up with his functional arm to make sure it was there. Sure enough, he fingered the familiar fabric, smiling in delight. "Well, that was awfully sweet of you, Ed."

Ed squirmed bashfully. Edd paused; was he blushing?

"'Sweet,' huh?" Eddy stood, reaching for something hidden under the bed. "Ha! That's _nothing_ compared to the sweetness I got you!"

"Now, Eddy, it's the thought that counts, not the gi…" He stopped short as he turned to face a glistening white orb in Eddy's hands, and his mind blanked for a second. "…Eddy… is that a…?"

"Darn right!" He grinned, plopping it onto his lap. "One bona fide ball of sweetness! I bought it with a couple nickels I found in the kitchen drawer."

"…oh, I get it," Edd chuckled, understanding the play-on words. "Clever, Eddy, very clever." He rubbed the jawbreaker affectionately, smirking. "How _selfless_ of you, really."

"Yeah, don't remind me," he moaned, only causing Edd to titter in response. "So eat the darn thing already."

"Oh, no, I couldn't, not until I knew it was safe to."

Eddy rolled his eyes, lurching out of his chair. "_Fine_, I'll go ask a doctor. Geez…" With that, he trudged out of the room to go find one of the physicians roaming the hospital at this ungodly hour.

That left Ed and Edd alone, just the two of them.

Edd had every reason to grow slightly uncomfortable, especially with the way Ed had been acting over the past ten minutes. However, curiosity won over awkwardness this time around.

"…Ed? Are you alright?"

He nodded in a very ineffective way.

"Ed, your gift is as very much thoughtful as Eddy's. He was only making a joke."

"I know, Double D."

"…I see. Well then, what's wrong?" He took Ed's hand, which immediately brought his timid gaze up. "You've been so quiet this whole time… and you look like you want to tell me something."

"…"

"Do you?"

Ed nodded slowly.

"Go on, then. I don't bite."

Ed churned nervously in his chair, then forced out a tense grin. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Double D."

Edd smirked inwardly, hardly convinced. "Come now, Ed, be serious."

"B-but I am, Double D!" Ed cried out, trembling as he averted his gaze away. "I'm really, really, really glad…"

Edd's hard look softened. "Oh, dear… Ed, am I making you uncomfortable?"

Ed bit his lip, giving him an intimidated, sideways glance.

"Oh, Ed, I'm sorry… Look, I know there's more you need to say, but… you can tell me when you're good and ready… okay?"

Tentatively, Ed turned back, smiling softly and nodding.

Edd returned the smile. "Good."

They turned as the door opened and Eddy reentered, taking his seat. "HE said it was fine… and we gotta keep you awake for a few hours to make sure you don't fall back into a coma."

"Right, from the concussion," Edd nodded, understanding.

"So? You gonna eat that jawbreaker or what?"

"Now, now, Eddy…" Edd waggled a finger, taking on that familiar, disapproving tone. "The only time 'dessert' comes before 'meal' is in the dictionary."

"Oh, gimme a break…"

"Ed, pass me Rolf's beets, please."

The vegetables actually turned out to be sweet in flavor, and the Eds spent the first hour eating and talking about whatever came to mind. After the cookies were polished off, Edd took to listening raptly as the other two caught him up on the day's events, the succulent orb of sugar dissolving in his cheek.

"So, you figured that all out on your own, Eddy? I'm impressed."

"Heh, yeah… maybe some day I'll be as smart as you."

Edd's fleeting eyeroll suggested otherwise, but his amused grin remained. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Anyways… I think if we ask around and get enough information, we can catch the guy who took you out."

"No need. I'm sure the police are investigating it."

"I doubt it."

"Eddy, I appreciate your concern, but we're only kids. It's out of our hands now."

"Double D, that guy almost _killed_ you! And he had the gall to just _run off!_ Aren't you the least bit angry about that?"

Edd smiled sagely. "With friends like you to surround myself with, I have no need to expose myself to such aggressive and shallow emotion."

Eddy sulked at the corny statement that succeeded in beating his argument to the ground. Ed, however, only smiled warmly, and his sudden affection grew.

After a while, Edd pulled out the developed pictures from his camera's handy storage compartment and cycled through his collection, showing off the pieces of art with pride.

"Here's a shot of the Des Plaines River. We passed it on our way through Chicago."

"You went to Chicago? Lucky. What was it like?"

"Very windy."

Eddy snickered. "Did your hat ever blow off?"

"It almost did _once_, but I caught it in time."

"Darn…"

"Ooh, who's that?" Ed pointed at two people standing at a pier overlooking a grand lake. Their backs were to the camera.

"Oh… that's from when we were at Sturgeon Bay, rising over Lake Michigan. They're… my parents." He feigned a smile. "Quite a romantic shot, if I do say so myself."

"Hey, how'd the trip with them go, anyway?" Eddy asked, instantly regretting it as Edd sighed sadly.

"…It was more or less for _them_ to be together, since work keeps them apart. I… simply tagged along for photo opportunities."

Eddy gaped in spite of himself. "You gotta be _kidding_ me! Tagged along? You're their _son_, for crying out loud! When are they gonna start paying attention to _you?_"

"I don't know, Eddy!"

That bitter response left the room in an upsetting silence.

"…ooh, this one looks pretty, Double D!" Once again, it was Ed's task to lighten the mood, pointing out a lovely sunset.

"Hey, yeah, great shot of the lake," Eddy added.

"Ah, yes…" Edd took it into his hand, gazing at it lovingly. "This one's probably my favorite. It's a shot of Lake Superior, the largest of the Great Lakes, from Whitefish Bay." He sighed emotionally. "…it's truly beautiful, isn't it?"

_Not as beautiful as your smile right now, Double D,_ was what Ed really wanted to say, but, unable to articulate the statement properly and embarrassed to no end, he kept the thought to himself.

"…how the sky paints its hues of pink and orange upon the canvas of water below…" He held it to his heart, wrapped in pure bliss. "…it took my breath away when I first saw it."

"Hmm. Wish we could've been there," Eddy muttered before he could stop himself.

"So do I," Edd quietly agreed.

Before they could realize how much time flew by, the door opened again, and in came the doctor, medical tools in hand. He motioned for the visitors to leave the room briefly.

"Ah… he's here to monitor my condition, that's all," Edd assured. "Go on and wait outside, fellows, this won't take long."

Though reluctant to, Ed and Eddy obeyed, stepping out for a few minutes. They waited out in the empty hallway, in the same chairs they had occupied the night before with much more fear and apprehension. Tonight, however, the air was so calm they nearly fell asleep before the doctor came back out, reminding them to be quiet with a shush.

Returning inside, the two found their pal lying down with his eyes closed and nearly panicked.

"Double D! _Wake up!_"

Edd moaned tiredly, cracking an eye open. "He said it was safe for me to go to sleep now," he mumbled. "Thank you for keeping me awake before, but I'm so exhausted…"

"Oh… right!" Eddy nodded as they took their seats. "Well, you rest your pretty little head, Double D. We'll be here if you need anything."

"Guys… go home. Please. I don't want you to bear any more than you have to on my account…"

"But Double D…" Ed took his hand again. "We _want_ to stay."

"Yeah, we were planning to anyway," Eddy yawned, getting comfortable.

Edd smiled, straightening up and shutting his eyes serenely. "I guess I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"Nope."

"…thank you," he whispered softly. "You two are the greatest friends anyone could ask for."

"Sure thing."

"…Good night, Double D."

"Good night, Ed…!" His eyes shot open when he felt the ghost of a tiny kiss placed on his cheek. Looking up quickly, he only found Ed nestled over the bedside, his hand lethargically gripping his own. Edd blinked, confused. Was it just his imagination? Ed couldn't have moved that fast.

…could he?

Uneasily, Edd let it wander from his mind, lowering himself back onto the soft bedding and welcoming the company of his pillow. Letting the horrors of the previous day float away into memory, he relaxed his tense muscles and fell into a pleasant slumber.

----------

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. :) There's just something appealing about writing realistic conversations within a realistic environment, and the Eds are perfect for that kind of thing. And yes, I feel for Edd's predicament with his parents; it's really sad to think about, isn't it? Here we've got the smartest kid, like, ever, and his parents don't even have the time to give him proper affection. All he gets are those sticky notes. This tragedy will be expressed later in this fic, but just keep that in mind. Really sad, huh? THIS kind of deep concept is why I believe the show is worth so much more than people give it credit. I could go on forever explaining other deep aspects within it, but that would draw too much attention away from the fic. XD So, anyways, please review!


	5. He's Totally Worth It

A/N: With the weekend comes forth another chappie! Hooray! Read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: He's Totally Worth It

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

The next morning was a rude awakening for the Eds. Loud and rude, with minor bruising.

"You big _Lugheads!_" Pow. "You went and ate what we left for Double D!" Smack. "_Admit it!_"

"Have _mercy,_ depraved sibling!"

"Ed! Your sister's gone crazy!" Eddy tried to escape, only to face the angry mob barricading the doorway.

"Not cool!"

"How _could_ you?"

"Pretty rotten if you ask me!"

"You have broken the trust of a son of a shepherd!"

"Nice going, _dorks_."

Eddy backed up cautiously, biting back like cornered prey, "Oh, come on! Why can't you guys ever just leave us alone?"

"Ahem, excuse me…"

The new voice stopped the commotion dead in its tracks.

"Really, there's no need for all the aggression," he assured, gesturing to his two chums. "To be fair and honest, I _did_ share your gifts with these two upright fellows, mainly because I couldn't eat it all myself, but also since they _were_ willing to stay by my side the entire night. I _will_ say that _all_ your gifts were very thoughtful, and you all have my immense and most sincere gratitude."

Their answer was a lengthy pause, their faces paralyzed in shock.

Edd's grin faded uncertainly. "…er…"

"_**DOUBLE D!**_" A furious storm of excited voices bombarded him at once, and he met each of them with a smile or a laugh.

The other two gave them room, honestly satisfied with their reaction and glad they were being _attacked_ anymore.

"You okay, Ed?" Eddy glanced up to meet the happiest battered face he ever did see.

Ed grinned brightly past his black eye. "Happy place, Eddy! Everybody's in it!"

"…yeah, I guess so."

At that point, all the fears and anxiety plaguing the neighborhood had been swept away into a bad memory.

----------

Edd had been released from the hospital later that day, and he was more than eager to return home. One could find them moving down the hallways, Ed proudly pushing Edd's wheelchair as if escorting royalty and Eddy strolling faithfully beside, hands casually in his pockets and face unusually soft.

Reaching the lobby, however, Edd motioned for Ed to stop, gaze fixed unbelievingly on two figures he had spotted near the front desk. Before anyone could stop him, he leaped from his wheelchair, ran across the tiled floor on bare feet, and flew into his parents' arms, clutching his mother's skirt with his free hand and nuzzling his father's suit. For the first time in his life, their hugs, draping his shaking form, were warm and wholehearted, and within them he felt emotionally secure, even though he was out of breath and sobbing quietly.

Ed grinned expectedly at the tender moment, but Eddy viewed it much more bitterly.

_Now_ they decided to show up? After all that pain and fear that they should've been around for? What a load of bull.

Eddy wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive them after all the disappointment they brought to their neglected son, but at least he was decent enough not to bring it up and ruin the moment.

Of course, they had to leave right away to return to their demanding jobs, much to no one's surprise. Edd lingered in that same spot, weakly waving as they hurried out the glass doors and once again left him to wait… wait for that blissful moment of parental love to happen again. Deep down, however, he knew that he would be waiting for a long time.

To his surprise, an arm suddenly wrapped around behind his waist, carrying that same exact warmth he had been hoping for. Confused, he glanced up to find Ed latched to his side, flashing a shy smile that held a hidden message, one that Edd couldn't quite decipher. Nevertheless, he accepted the comforting gesture, and didn't squirm away when Ed pulled him in closer, head too full of thoughts for him to worry about it. He barely noticed and barely cared when the gentle oaf softly buried half his face in his hat.

Eddy looked on with a sideways glance of utter puzzlement, noting not only how affectionate Ed was suddenly becoming, but also how Edd remained in that warm embrace longer than he needed to.

Man… Eddy really _did_ choose the weirdest friends.

----------

Edd spent the majority of the week resting at home, enjoying the company of his books, his ants, and on occasion his best friends, whenever they could find the time. He found their daily chats about nothing in particular to be quite therapeutic; due to his past medical records, the doctors offered sessions and even medication for whatever post-trauma symptoms he could've had, but he politely refused all the offers. For once, all the remedies he needed were right in the comforts of his own home. Why waste the money when he could have a good read or a good laugh instead?

Halfway through the week, however, he received a call from the Peach Creek Sheriff's Department, informing him that a man by the name of Jack Anderson had been arrested for Friday night's hit-and-run, having confessed after being booked. Suspicious, Edd summoned his friends for an interrogation, discovering that they had helped in gathering the information that led to the arrest. He didn't ask how, but it really didn't matter at this point.

"You got yourselves involved after I _specifically_ told you that the police had it under control?"

"Well, obviously they _didn't!_" Eddy countered. "Double D, nothing ever _happens_ in Peach Creek. All the cops ever do is make traffic stops and write parking tickets. When something like _this_ happened, everybody was too chicken to tell them anything!"

"…So they told us instead," Ed quietly added.

"Right! So we got the scoop they needed to book 'em!"

Edd placed his working hand on his hip in his familiar lecturing pose. "And what exactly motivated you, hmm? A monetary reward, perhaps?"

"As if! They couldn't even _give_ us a reward 'cause they're so low-funded! We did it for _you_, Sockhead! The least you could do is be a little grateful!"

Edd was taken aback, not expecting such an argument. "…I… I see. Well, even though you _did_ go directly against my wishes…"

Eddy groaned irritably.

"…I suppose knowing that man won't be able to hurt anyone else while serving his time _is _an encouraging thought."

"Right!"

"…so, thanks anyway."

Ed cheered. "We defeated the warlock, Double D!"

This seemingly irrelevant statement received strange looks from his pals.

"…what on _earth_ are you talking about, Ed?"

He paused, unaware that he had spoken the thought aloud, and retreated back into the sofa. "Uh… nothing."

"Whatever…" Eddy dismissed it and mentally filed it as another random Ed-ism, whereas Edd took it more seriously, trying to solve one of the riddles Ed had been throwing out lately. He gave up on trying to unravel the mystery for now, placing it at the back of his mind for later analysis.

----------

The entire week was wet and humid, the summer air left moist from precipitation as numerous puddles reflected the ever-cloudy skies above. Other people had every right to be annoyed by the inconvenient weather, but the Eds found themselves not in the least bit discouraged by it. Eddy was too preoccupied with scheming for their next scam, Edd was raptly marveling how fresh and clean the air smelled, and Ed was enjoying how happy _he_ was about it.

A week after the accident, the boys were up to their old shenanigans again.

"Are you _serious_, Double D?" Eddy exclaimed as they walked down the street towards Ed's house, disturbing small puddles they stepped in. "_That's_ what a junkie is?"

"Pretty much," Edd answered, strolling beside him.

"No way, you're fibbing."

"Why would I lie to you, Eddy?"

"…so _that's_ why my parents freak out whenever I say it…"

"But you're still going to use it to drive them crazy, aren't you?"

"You know it!"

"Of course… At least you know what it means and can use it in context now."

"In your dreams!"

Edd sighed, giving up. Eddy won this round.

"Hi, guys!" Ed greeted as they met him in the backyard, loose wood and other supplies scattered about. "Double D! What happened to your cast?"

"Oh, I went in last night and they removed it," Edd explained, gesturing to the simple sling and splint that replaced it. "It hasn't finished healing quite yet, but at least I'm slightly more functional this way."

"Did you keep it?"

"Of course I did! I couldn't let them take it, not when all the others had signed it, especially with _your_ drawings, Ed. It's sitting on my desk at home right now."

Ed beamed typically, and Edd could almost swear he saw him blush again.

"When you _girls_ are done catching up," Eddy interrupted. "…we can get started on making up for two weeks' worth of fleecing the masses!"

"You have no idea how much I've missed _that_," Edd muttered, his sarcasm flying right over their heads. Truth be told, Edd missed the daily scams as much as a toe would miss a hangnail. "Go on, Eddy. What _brilliant_ scheme have you come up with now?"

"It's the scam to end all scams, boys! After this, we'll be financially set for life!"

"Care to _enlighten_ us already?"

"It's a cinch! Mother Nature'll be doing most of the work for us! After all, it _is _the rainy season, is it not?"

"…I'm sorry, Eddy, but that's incorrect," Edd, who just _had_ to put in his two-cents, interjected. "This week was only a random dosage of precipitation, probably left over from the late May showers. Next week's forecast is nothing but _sunshine!_"

"Quite ruining the hype, Double D! You think I don't _know _that?"

"You'll admit it's highly unlikely."

"Unlikely, but not impossible!" Eddy pulled him closer by the shoulder, wearing his trademark sly grin. "After all, what's that saying of yours?" He put on a fake look of contemplation. "Hmm… I think it goes along the lines of 'Summer rains…'"

"'…you can never predict them,'" Edd finished lowly, defeated by his own repeated analogy.

"Right!" Eddy slapped his back, causing him to cringe, before leaping onto a high pile of timber. "That'll be the slogan that reels 'em in! It's perfect!"

"Slogan for _what_, Eddy? Get to the point!"

"You can't rush genius, Sockhead, so don't even try. Anyways, we're talking about the gear that keeps you dry when rain's falling from the sky!" He paused for dramatic effect, then proclaimed, "_Ed's Raincoat and Umbrella Emporium!_"

Edd allowed the idea to sink in, found it to not be _too_ terrible, and began to meditate on the details. "Well, alright… the stall will be easy, but for coats and umbrellas, we'll need colored plastic, aluminum, buttons, needles and thread, and plenty of nylon, or at least a decent substitu…"

When Edd stopped talking, Eddy thought for a second that his mouth had truly sealed up this time. But he turned to gaze upon something a little more shocking.

"…E-Ed…?"

"Yes, Double D?"

"…are you holding my hand?"

"…I'unno…" Ed's gaze dropped simultaneously with Edd's, and between them, they found each other's hands entwined quite comfortably. "…uh…"

"_WELL_…" The awkward moment was interrupted when Eddy cleaved his way between them and pulled Ed aside. "You start drawing up the designs, Double D. Me 'n Ed will… um… gather the supplies."

"Um…ehem…" Edd coughed uneasily, left with a nervous tremble as he forced out a smile. "…r-r-right."

"Let's _go_, Lummox!" Eddy roughly jerked him around the side of the house, leaving Edd to regenerate his composure as he shakily pulled out his brainstorming pad and pencil.

He spent a few uncertain minutes staring at the blank page sitting in his lap, as another object besides raincoats was running throughout his thoughts and utterly distracting him.

----------

"Just what the _heck_ was _THAT_ all about, Ed?" Eddy began his inquiry with the demanding question.

But his reply was only a longing stare as Ed looked past him, past the house walls, and at the subject of his intense fascination, seated in a lawn chair in contemplation.

That is, until Eddy delivered a back-slap to his face. "ED! Pat attention to me! _What_ has gotten into you? You've been acting weird around Double D ever since the accident!" He paused. "…well, weirder than usual. And don't think I didn't notice because I did!"

Trapped like a cornered deer, Ed did the only thing he could think of doing. He plopped down in the grass and began to sob.

"Oh, for crying out loud…!" Eddy slapped his forehead in exasperation, then clasped Ed's shoulder firmly. "Look, I'm sorry, Ed, but you gotta tell me what's going on between you and Double D, and you gotta tell me _now_."

Sniffling, Ed looked up at him timidly, wiping his damp eyes with one green sleeve and his runny nose with the other. "…Don't laugh, okay?"

"I can't make any promises, Ed."

"_Eddy!_"

"Okay, alright, get off my back!" Eddy leaned on the nearby fence, crossing his arms expectantly. "So? Start explaining."

Ed fidgeted, not sure where to begin. "…um… well… remember the story I told you? About the movie I saw?"

"Vaguely."

"The sleeping and true lover's kiss part?"

"Well, yeah, you only mentioned _that_ part fifty times."

Ed hesitated and averted his gaze, his insides tied up in knots. "…well… When I looked at Double D, still sleeping, I… I thought about Princess Bianca and Sir Lloyd and… and then I thought about all the things I missed about him the whole week he was gone and… and…"

Eddy raised a brow, wondering what the heck this was leading up to. "…And?"

Ed bit his lip. "…and… I _really_ wanted him to wake up, so…"

Eddy gaped ever so slightly, stunned. "…You didn't."

Ed blushed furiously, his head sinking halfway down into his jacket in embarrassment. "I did."

All Eddy could reply with was a fixed stare of complete befuddlement.

"B-but Eddy!" Ed leaped up and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him in desperation. "R-right after I kissed him, he woke up! No lie!"

Eddy blinked, still left in shock. "…no way."

"_Yeah_ way!"

"…weird," he finally muttered, too flabbergasted to come up with a wittier retort.

Slowly, Ed put him back down, wearing a distraught frown. "…it was a true lover's kiss that broke the spell, Eddy…" He looked away. "…which means…"

Eddy followed his gaze towards their third party of interest as he scribbled erratically on his pad, unaware of the sudden attention he had garnered.

Eddy glanced between the two of his buddies unbelievingly, then frowned at Ed and made his proclamation. "You _can't_ be serious."

But his conviction lost all its power when Ed turned to give him the most serious look that had ever crossed his face.

At first, Eddy had no idea what to make of all this, and the way he was at a loss for words deeply irritated him. Looking frantically for a comeback, he gazed at an oblivious Edd again and regained some confidence. "…Well, okay, but… _him?_ Mr. Know-it-All Blabbermouth? What the heck do you _see_ in him?"

At this point, Ed put on a loving smile, sighing dreamily. "Lots of things, Eddy… He's smart… he's nice to everybody… he always listens to me…" He squeezed his cheeks giddily. "His smile's oh-so-_cute_, and when he's happy, his voice sounds so pretty…" He let out another deep sigh. "I bet he could sing really good if he wanted to."

In spite of his overall uncertainty, Eddy couldn't help but be amused by Ed's appealing description of their Sockhead, finally reaching a conclusion with a smirk. "Man, you've got _weird_ taste."

Ed pouted. "Eddy…" he whined. "You said you wouldn't laugh…"

"Hey, chill, I ain't laughing!" He pushed off the fence and sat on the muddy ground before him in order to be more level and honest with him. "But before you jump in head-first like you _always_ do, there're some things you gotta know."

"Really? What are they, Eddy?" Ed eagerly leaned forward. "Hurry, tell me!"

"Okay…" Eddy paused, looking for the right words. "Well… there are two kinds of people in the world, Ed. First, there are people like _me_ called 'heterosexuals.'"

Ed made a face. "Heterosecicals?"

"Sexuals," Eddy corrected. "They like people of the opposite sex. Boy like girl, girl likes boy. You follow so far?"

He was slightly surprised when Ed nodded back. Never before had he been so attentive to anything besides the television.

"Good. Then there are people like _you_ called 'homosexuals.'"

"Homosexicals?"

"_Sex-u-als,_" Eddy sounded it out, slightly annoyed. "_They_ like people of the _same_ sex. Boy likes boy, girl likes girl."

Ed thought this over, frowning. "…is that bad?"

Eddy was thrown off for a second, but contemplated the question and continued. "Well, I guess it depends on what other people believe in and stuff… one thing's for sure, it's _different_, and there're gonna be people who hate you for it."

Ed gasped lightly, tears welling up in his eyes. "W…why?"

"…y'know, I don't know, Ed. They just _will_."

The cruel fact was a very discouraging thought that left Ed in bitter confusion and heartache as he began to weep again.

"_BUT!_" Eddy disrupted his sorrow, grabbing his near-nonexistent chin to direct his head his way. "With that in mind, you only gotta ask yourself one thing." He turned his head towards Edd in the distance. "Is he worth it?"

Ed gazed at him longingly and felt himself nod. "…y-yeah. He's totally worth it."

"Alright, then, in that case…" Eddy gave him a grin. "Those other losers can go jump in a lake for all _you_ care, right?"

"…Y-yeah!" Ed beamed through his tears, gaining confidence. "We'll be happy, and that's all that matters!"

"Well said, my fish-faced friend." Eddy patted his shoulder before clambering back down into the grass. "Now onto the second issue. How do you know Double D swings that way?"

Ed cocked his head. "…swing?"

"It's another way to say homosexual."

"Oh…" His face faltered. "…I dunno."

"Right, you don't." Eddy took this problem into consideration. "Normally I'd say the risk ain't worth it, but hey, if you really feel that way, you gotta go talk to him."

Ed paled in dread. "T-talk?" he stuttered, glancing Edd's way, this time in horror. "I… I can't do that, Eddy!"

"What do you mean you can't?" Eddy exclaimed, gesturing a hand towards their friend. "Ed, are you gonna watch Double D from a distance for the rest of your life?"

"N-no!" Ed bit back, hugging his arms as if just noticing the cold air. "…I-I wanna hug 'n kiss him again… he felt really nice to kiss, Eddy."

"Ed, you can keep that information to yourself."

"Sorry…"

"Look, Ed, the only way you're gonna find out if it works out or not is if you go up and _tell_ him how you feel. There's no way around it."

"…but…" Ed looked at him fearfully. "…b-but will he like me back?"

"I don't _know_, Ed! It all depends on whether he's like that or not." He glanced at the person in question. "To be honest, if he is, I wouldn't be that surprised."

Ed was ever-hesitant. "I dunno, Eddy…"

"Look, burrhead," Eddy turned Ed's head back to face him, dead serious at this point. "Whether you like it or not, you're _going_ to tell him how you feel. You're gonna accept whatever _he_ feels, and you're gonna do it _yourself_. I am _not_ going to hold you hand this time. In fact, I'm not gonna hold your hand _at all_ because I don't swing that way."

"But what if he doesn't like me back, Eddy??" Ed wailed.

Eddy replied with a smack to get him under control. "Get a hold of yourself, geez! …Look, if he doesn't, at least he'll be decent in his… um…" He searched for a kinder word for rejection. "…refusal. Heck, he won't even hate you for it. If I know one thing about Double D, he ain't a hater. At the _very_ least, you'll get all this off your chest, right?"

Eddy had presented all his convincing arguments, but Ed was still swimming in a pool of overwhelming doubt and fear. "…I dunno…"

Irritated, Eddy switched to another strategy, holding an imaginary phone to his face. "Hello, who's this?"

Ed stared blankly at his pal.

"Opportunity? Call for Ed? Well, darn, he's just not willing to take any calls right now. You wanna leave a message? Oh, you're _never _gonna call again? Gee, that's harsh…"

Ed straightened up in realization, desperately grabbing Eddy's hand and holding the "phone" to his own face. "W-wait, I'm here! Ed is here! He'll take it, _he'll take it!_"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Eddy pulled his hand away, glad to be getting somewhere. "Now, we gotta set up a time for you two to talk. I'll even give you guys your space."

"…okay," Ed muttered softly, gazing at his crush.

"We can do it tomorrow or even Sunday if you wanna wait that long…"

"Eddy?"

"What?"

"I wanna do it _today_."

Eddy was surprised by Ed's sudden bout of confidence. Usually he would refuse to let this kind of thing interfere with his scam, but he had to admit that Ed succeeded in impressing him. "…well, alright. We'll do it today."

"What about the scam, Eddy?"

"Bah, we'll postpone it. No big deal."

Ed blinked in appropriate shock. "Eddy… how come you're being so nice to me about this?"

Eddy paused, wondering the same thing. "Well… my brother told me once that flirting is one thing, but true feelings of love aren't to be taken lightly, or something like that…"

"Your _brother_ said that?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell anybody. I don't wanna be in a world of hurt when he finds out I tarnished his reputation."

"Can I tell Double D?"

"Okay, fine, whatever! Just no one _outside_ Double D, okay?"

"Okay…Eddy?"

"_What_, Ed?"

"Are _you_ gonna hate us?"

Eddy was taken aback for a second, then scoffed. "Pfft, no. Why should I care about your sexual preference? As long as you don't force it on _me_, I'm cool with it. We're all buddies anyway, right?"

"…Right.." Ed beamed brightly, sniffling. "Thanks, Eddy."

"No prob, Monobrow. Let's get those supplies anyway so Sockhead doesn't have a bird about it."

"Okay!" Greatly cheered up, Ed bounded into the house. His friend only shook his head with an amused grin, following him inside.

Eddy may have chosen the weirdest friends, but hey. At least they weren't boring.

----------

A/N: Woof, long chappie, huh? I know this is breaking Eddy's character a little, but I tried my best to make him _sound_ like a jerk without actually _being_ a jerk… if that makes any sense. XD I'm just tired of reading fics were he's a total jerk all throughout; don't get me wrong, it's easy to make such a two-dimensional character. But a good character is more than just one-sided; there's more to them than what comes out often. That's what I was trying to accomplish. And I'm just tired of Eddy being a jerk all the time. XD Well, review, anyways!


	6. The Broken Spell

A/N: Okay, guys, it's the key chapter! It's what all you yaoi fans have been looking forward to! All… two of you! XD Well, read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Broken Spell

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

"What do you mean you're not done yet?"

"Just a few more details to add to the summer coat, Eddy."

"Whatever, Versace. Just hurry up, time is money."

Edd sighed irritably, scribbling a little more. "…there! All done!" he proclaimed, handing Eddy his pad. "Go on, take a look."

He flipped through the pages, eyeing each design. "Why so many kinds of coats?"

"Different designs for different preferences, Eddy. Variety is key."

"And how do you expect to get these all done today?"

"Well, with the three of us working together, I'm sure we…"

"Nope. It's just you two."

Edd blinked. "…E-excuse me?"

"Yup. I _just_ remembered I have some other things to attend to this afternoon," he explained nonchalantly, poking a finger each into a befuddled Edd's and a strangely excited Ed's chests. "So it'll be up to you guys to get this scam off the ground."

"…heh… you're joking, right? Eddy?" Edd laughed unsteadily, losing it when he simply shook his head no. "_Eddy!_ In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little _counterproductive_ at the moment!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his splinted arm.

"So work a way around it, Sockhead! Let Ed do most the work." He brought him closer with one arm. "Would it hurt ya to spend a little quality time with the lump?"

Edd glanced over at Ed, who looked up from the scissors and plastic he had already begun to work on, waving.

"…I can't confidently say 'no,' Eddy."

"Oh, loosen up, Romeo!" Eddy pushed him back, making his way out of the backyard. "I'll be back to check on you guys in a few hours." He then made a motion towards Ed that Edd failed to decipher before once again leaving the two alone in an awkward setting.

"…_ooh_… sometimes I wonder why I even bother…" Edd muttered to himself, vexed by the entire situation. Trying to distract himself with work, he grabbed his own pair of scissors and a strip of nylon, plopping down on a lawn bench and examining the material. At a small, distant rumble, Edd gazed up at the dreary rain clouds above wearily. Looked like the weather was planning to go out with a bang, lightening, thunder, and all.

"…hey, Double D."

Edd jumped once at his name and again when he turned to face Ed, sitting right next to him. "Gah! …oh… h-hello, Ed."

Ed smiled shyly, eyeing the nylon in his lap. "…you need help cutting that?"

"N-n-no, that's okay, I got it." Edd tried to take hold of his tools confidently, only to cry out as the hasty movement shot forgotten pain all throughout his arm. The scissors were carelessly dropped to the bench seat as his hand gripped his injured arm and he bent over, cringing deeply.

"D-Double D!" he heard Ed cry, and the next thing he knew, he was wrapped in another one of the big oaf's hugs, with both arms this time. Ed's hands met on the other side, resting on his own clenched hand, tense until fingers entwined comfortingly. Edd glanced up unsurely through the pain, finding Ed's goofy features soft with concern.

"Are you okay, Double D?"

To be honest, Edd was a little uncomfortable. That is, until one of Ed's hands gently rubbed his bare arm up and down, soothing most of the hurt away with his warm touch. Edd released a pained breath he didn't know he was holding, then suddenly found Ed's shield of warmth to be… quite pleasant. Sighing, he eased into the embrace, giving Ed a sideways, grateful smile.

"…Yes, I'm fine," he breathed. "Thank you, Ed."

"Lemme help you, Double D," Ed insisted, shifting behind him and lifting the nylon off his lap with both hands from behind. "I'll hold while you cut."

A little stuck, Edd couldn't refuse his help now. "…Very well." Picking up the scissors and gripping them tightly, he waited for Ed to pull it out, straight and flat, then placed the cutting tool in position and snipped. He easily cut a smooth line all the way through, splitting the fabric into two equal halves. Ed lifted the pieces of nylon triumphantly, and the two exchanged victorious grins, relishing the success their cooperation achieved.

It took them a minute to realize they were staring at each other calmly, turning away quickly in embarrassment.

"…ehem…" Edd coughed, slightly missing the warmth he had a second ago, as Ed pulled away. "…so…"

"Double D…?"

"Hmm?" Edd glanced up at his name. "Yes, Ed?"

"…I'm ready to tell you now."

"…oh, right, from the night in the hospital." Edd nodded, placing the scissors and material aside. "Go ahead."

Ed blinked. "But what about…?"

"Ed, you had to keep this to yourself for an entire week. It's certainly more important than Eddy's oh-so-brilliant scam." Before he could think twice, he took Ed's hand gently. "Please proceed. I'm all ears."

Ed smiled, comforted by the touch, Edd's soft smile, and the understanding reached between them. So far, so good. "Um… okay… well… Eddy and I really missed you while you were on your trip."

"So I gathered. I missed the both of you as well…" He grew retrospective. "You two were always in my thoughts, and I caught myself several times wishing you were there with me… I ate a delicious gravy pot pie dinner in Milwaukee that you would've loved, Ed."

Edd was surprised not the get a proper reaction from the gravy lover, looking up to find him gazing off aimlessly.

"…Ed?"

"…huh?" Ed snapped back to him.

Edd chuckled lightly. "Just what's gotten into you? Lately, your gaze has been nothing short of a million miles away, when you're not being addressed, of course."

"Oh… just thinking."

"Thinking?" The word itself was hard to tie to Ed, but Edd kept that thought to himself. "About what?"

Ed gave him a timid sideways glance, then uttered one little word that held a lot of meaning. "…You."

Edd was taken aback, to understate. "…M-me?"

Ed nodded. "…Have you ever seen the movie _Wrath of the 40 Winks Wizards_, Double D?"

Edd, still recovering from the other comment, was confused by the sudden change in subject. "…why, no, I haven't."

Ed went into a lengthy summary of the plot, which Edd listened to intently.

"…sounds interesting," he evaluated. "But tell me, Ed, what does this tale have to do with anything?"

Now came the hard part. Ed tried to steel his nerves as best he could. "…well, when you were in a coma… you reminded me of Princess Bianca."

"The princess?" Edd asked incredulously, wondering where the heck this conversation was going. "Why the princess?"

Ed visibly gulped. "'Cause… just like her, you were… you were in a deep slumber, waiting for the spell to be broken…"

Edd was beginning to see the connection. "…oh, right, I see…"

"…and you looked really beautiful too."

But that statement completely threw him off again. He began to lose his cool, stuttering in between breathless chuckles. "W-wh… m… m-m-me? B… beaut…?"

Ed only nodded. "You really did, Double D. But…" He sniffed subtly. "…it made me really sad to see you like that 'cause…" A dry sob escaped his throat and his voice began to crack. "… 'cause I really wanted to see your smile and your pictures and everything the moment you came home, but… they weren't there…"

Despite his building anxiety, Edd's heart softened when he realized Ed was growing upset. "…E-Ed…"

"A-and then I _really_ started to think…" he murmured from within the tight ball he curled himself into. "And I thought about all the things I missed about you… and they were the same things Lloyd missed about Bianca, so… so I thought… maybe…"

At this point, Edd was sweating. "…maybe what?"

"…maybe… it could…" With half his face buried in his jacket collar, Ed threw him a glance with damp, frightened eyes. "I-I-I _really _wanted you to wake up, Double D, so I… I…"

Realization hit Edd like a ton of bricks, and the color drained from his face. "…Y… You ki…" his hand shot up to cover his mouth shakily in dread, and it seemed like forever before it slipped down to his chin. "You k… k-k-k-k-ki… _**kissed**_ me?" he squeaked.

Ed flinched, and the floodgates opened. "_I really wanted you to wake up, Double D!_" he cried woefully, burying his face in his hands.

Edd sat there for one agonizing minute, hand holding his head in absolute and overwhelming shock. His sweating stung his eyes, but they remained wide in a fixed stare of horror off at nothing. He didn't know what to try and grasp first: the reason _why_ Ed would kiss him, or the multitude of Ed germs crawling about his mouth.

After finally regaining some of his senses and seeing Ed sob next to him, his heartstrings twanged, and he decided to recognize the further and disregard the latter.

"W… w-well, Ed, uh…" he stammered, venturing a pat on his shoulder. "…th…the _thought_ behind it was quite considerate, and…"

"D-Double D…" Ed moaned. "Y-you woke up right after I kissed you!"

"Oh! …w-w-well, I'm s-sure that was pure coincidence…!"

"It broke the spell, Double D!" Ed startled him with a damp, desperate gaze and the clenching of his unhurt arm. "You know what that means?"

Edd's heart was gripped with terror, racing in his chest like a jackrabbit's. "…Ed. I…!"

"True lover's kiss, Double D!" Ed howled in anguish, trembling madly. "_True lover's kiss!_"

"…I… I-I-I don't quite understand, Ed…"

"_**I love you, Double D!**_"

But that he completely understood. And by now, his astonishment took on a totally new level.

Before he could question _anything_, however, Ed's honk of a snort as he blew his nose in his shirt gained his attention, allowing him to gaze upon the most heart-breaking sight he had ever seen.

"It's just like the movie, Double D! The spell… the feelings… the kiss… We even defeated the warlock who put you to sleep! _We defeated the warlock!_" he sobbed hopelessly, burying his face again.

Edd's heart ached in sympathy, and he came close to tears himself. Then suddenly, his dreaded expression melted away as he came to another realization. No matter what the circumstance, he simply could _not_ stand to see his best friend so broken, so helpless, so vulnerable…

And so, without hesitation, Edd wrapped his only arm around Ed's large form, gently leaning him on his shoulder to cry into. As Ed shifted closer, encircling his arms around his smaller and more fragile body, the delicate soothing process began.

There they sat, upon a lawn bench in Ed's backyard, in each other's arms, one sobbing and the other stroking his back up and down, slowly, but surely easing the pain built up over the past week. It would take Ed a while before he cycled everything out, but at this point, it made no difference. Edd couldn't care less if they stayed out here for hours, drenched in rain with the likely possibilities of becoming sick. No, it didn't matter in the slightest, just so long as Ed released every last tear he needed to shed.

With the dark clouds above blotting out the sun, it was hard to tell how much time had passed, but Edd knew they couldn't have sat there for less than half an hour.

Soon, Ed's sobs began to subside, but he was reluctant in pulling away, and Edd did not force him to.

"…Feeling any better, Ed?"

In response, he only hugged tighter, body trembling. "…no."

"No? Why not?"

"…I dunno what to do now…" he whimpered.

"About what?"

"I _really_ like you, Double D… I wanna be with you all the time and make you happy…" He shook as the sobs reemerged. "B-but now I can't 'cause you don't like me back…"

"Ed… that's not entirely true."

Instantly, Ed's shaking stopped, and Edd silently congratulated himself on digging out just the right words.

Ed drew back, giving Edd a confused glance through red, damp eyes. "…h-huh?"

"…Oh, Ed, look at you…" Edd reached up and gently wiped those tears away with his thumb. "You're an emotional wreck. Distraught in new and unfamiliar feelings… you've been crying out a lot the past week, haven't you?"

Ed sniffed, nodding quietly.

"Of course… understandable in your predicament…" He chose his next words carefully, giving Ed a lopsided smile. "You know, Ed… I haven't been oblivious to the looks you've been giving me."

Now it was Ed's turn to be caught by surprise.

"That's right, nor the lovely gestures, the smiles… or the blushing."

Ed made a face. "…I was blushing?"

"Yep. Like a radish."

Ed bit his lip as his face became tinted again, only causing Edd to chuckle.

"But yes, I noticed it all… And I thought long and hard about it…" He tenderly took Ed's hand, flashing him a ravishing smile. And then I came to a conclusion. Ed… you are the most gentle soul I've ever had the pleasure of knowing… whenever I'm feeling down, your delightful demeanor always cheers me right up… and you're the most loyal friend anyone could want…"

Ed was in such a shocked, spellbound trance, he barely noticed when Edd caressed the side of his gawking face with lithe fingers.

"Ed… you may not be the brightest crayon in the box… but you still produce a beautiful color."

Ed gasped lightly, clutching his touched heart as he grinned brightly through his oncoming tears. "Y… you really mean that, Double D?"

Edd replied with a single nod. "I do."

Ed beamed ear to ear, so deeply his cheeks almost heart.

"I knew you had developed some kind of crush on me at the very least, Ed, but I had no idea your feelings were so strong," Edd continued. "And your outright admission of those feelings completely took me by surprise… I suppose I hadn't realized how much you've grown up since I first met you."

"D…Double D…"

"So, tell me, Ed, I'm curious," Edd changed his tone, cocking his head playfully. "What on earth could you possibly find attractive in _me?_"

"Oh, tons, Double D!" Ed sat up to explain, Edd wearing the most delighted smirk as he did so. "You're really, _really_ smart… you're so nice to everybody… and you cheer me up too, and you listen to me when no one else will… and…"

Edd's grin grew slightly. "And?"

Ed giggled shyly, twisting this way and that in his adorable bashfulness. "And… I like your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yeah… it's pretty when you're not freaking out about something… I bet it would sound even nicer if you sang."

"Perhaps," Edd replied, pleased to no end by Ed's openness.

"And… and your smile…"

"Yes?"

Ed blushed several shades of red. "…n-no, I can't say it…"

"Oh, come now, Ed."

"But it's so corny!"

"Hey, I gave you that crayon line," Edd joked. "The least you could do is return the favor."

"O-okay… you… w-when you smile, you… you seem to glow, Double D. Like sunshine."

Edd's heart melted. "Oh, Ed… that's so sweet."

Sniffling, Ed couldn't be any happier, hugging him again. Once again, Edd was enveloped in that warmth he longed for, and at this revelation, full acceptance came instantly as he nuzzled in close and hugged back.

Then he noticed something else he was wrapped in, politely pulling away as he plugged his nose.

"Okay…" he began, taking a deep, fresh breath. "Ed, if we want this to work out, there has to be a few changes."

Ed blinked. "Changes?"

"Yes. In regards to your personal hygiene, I mean."

"Oh!" Ed sat up eagerly, nodding. "I-I'll do anything, Double D! I'll take showers, I'll wash my clothes, I'll clean my room, _anything!_"

Edd was floored by his voluntary submission. Then again, at this point, Ed would probably throw himself into an open fire if it appeased his wishes.

Guilt naturally latched onto his conscience. "…oh, Ed, I… you don't have to…"

"But I _want _to, Double D! For you!"

"I-I can't make you do…"

"Okay, then." Ed took charge to resolve this. "You can change too."

Edd blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah… you can… um… oh! You can learn how to relax!"

"_Relax?_"

"Yeah! You always look so uptight…We can do relaxing stuff… watching TV, walks…"

Edd thought this through. "Are you trying to reach a compromise, Ed?"

"…I guess…"

"Very well." He smiled softly, taking both his hands. "If you're willing to try… then so am I."

"Okay!" With another warm embrace, the deal was made and the bond was sealed.

A sudden, deep rumble made Ed jump, holding Edd close. "Whuzzat??"

"Nothing but a thunderstorm, Ed," Edd assured, patting his head. "Still far off, but getting closer." He frowned up at the skies. "Good heavens, look at those clouds. They look heavy."

"_Heavy??_" Ed shot him a terrified glance. "Are they gonna fall on us?"

Edd laughed, highly amused. "No, Ed! They're heavy with _water_. The darker they appear, the more water they hold. It's going to be quite a downpour later." He slid off the bench, Ed doing the same. "We should get inside before it starts."

"But what about the scam?"

Edd glanced over their scattered supplies. "Well, I'd hate for perfectly good material to get ruined by the rain… Shall we store them in your tool shed, Ed?"

"Okie-dokie, smoky!"

Edd chuckled as they began to pick up the yard. "As for the scam, it'll have to wait," he decided, flinging fabric over his slinged shoulder. "And Eddy will just have to deal with it, _wherever_ he disappeared off to!"

A tiny giggle from Ed got his attention.

"…something you know, Ed?"

"Nothin,'" Ed snorted, but Edd's inward frown changed his mind, and he slumped. "Okay… I told Eddy first."

"What, your feelings?"

"Uh-huh. I thought he would laugh, but he didn't."

Edd straightened up. "He didn't?"

"Nope. He told me about heterosixacals and homosixacals…"

"Sexuals," Edd automatically corrected, wondering where Eddy had learned such words.

"…and how some people'll hate us but it won't matter 'cause we'll be happy and… yeah."

Edd was hardly believing this. "_Eddy_ said that?"

"Yup. And he said I _had_ to talk to you if I wanted to know if you would like me back. He even said he was okay with it."

"Okay with…" Edd froze when he realized something. "…so…so he left in order to give us a chance to…"

Ed nodded.

"…my goodness, how… _selfless_ of him…"

"I know, huh?"

"…Seems like Eddy's grown up a bit too."

"Yeah…"

With everything put away, Edd closed the shed door, turning to face Ed's offering arm.

"Can I walk you home, Double D?"

"Oh… of course, Ed." Edd smiled, lacing his own arm in until they were locked at the elbows, and the new couple strolled out into the street. Much of their walk was quiet, as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Then one of them had a burning question to ask the other, and his wily told him to go for it.

"…Ed?"

"Hmm?" Ed looked at a smiling Edd. "What?"

"I have to ask… What did it feel like?" he asked casually, as if asking 'how are you.' "Kissing me, that is."

Ed giggled bashfully. "I felt all funny when I was kissing you… but it felt really good."

Edd laughed. "A typical physical reaction. Seems like your hormones are starting to kick in, Ed."

"Your lips were so soft…" Ed raptly continued. "And you tasted minty like toothpaste at first, but there was a sweet taste in there too… sweet like a jawbreaker!"

"Ha, I suppose those years of eating those succulent orbs left that taste in my mouth." He turned away very slowly, giving Ed a half-lidded sideways look to see if he would notice. "…Wish I was awake to feel it to."

"Yeah…"

Edd pouted. Nope, right over his head. Typical. Deviously, he slipped out of their arm lock, stepped in front of a confused Ed and pulled him closer, wearing a most coy smirk.

"Oh, Ed… You big, lovable dope."

"Huh? Wha…?"

His question was abruptly swallowed by a plush pair of lips pressing against his own, and his eyes flared up in surprise. But at the familiar softness and delectable taste of his perfect little Double D, they gently slid closed, and the wonderful sensation that was their first shared kiss began.

After a minute of simply pushing lips together, Ed knew he had to make the first move, having more experience than his meek little partner, if only slightly. Lacing his arms around Edd's slender form, he deepened the kiss, placidly massaging lips, and was simply overjoyed when his beloved replied by doing the same. They shared a mutual sense of absolute glee, fully enjoying the intoxicating experience their senses were being treated to. This was nothing like the kiss they had grown to dread, the Kanker kiss, one that was slobbery, lust-filled, and downright disgusting. No, this was completely different. _This_ was pleasant, _this_ was romantic, and this was just so goshdarn _beautiful_. The pair was nearly hovering above the sidewalk, their hearts were so light and fluttery.

At last, they parted, both of them opening their eyes as if awakening from their own deep sleeps. The spell between them had officially been broken.

Edd was left breathless. "Hah… hah…" he wheezed, cracking a feeble grin. "N…now I understand… why adults enjoy that so much."

Ed only beamed. "It feels better when you kiss back."

"W-wow…" Edd squeaked, thrown for a loop.

"What did _I_ taste like, Double D?" Ed eagerly asked.

Edd licked his lips, contemplating. "…Gravy… butter… that jawbreaker sweetness… and other, um, things…"

"Oh, that'll be different when I brush my teeth. Then I'll be minty just like you!"

Edd chuckled, consulting his wristwatch. "You know, it _is_ only 3 'o clock. Would you like to come in with me?"

"Would I ever!" In his happiness, he swept Edd off his feet and into his arms, gaining a squeal and a sweet laugh in return. In the same satisfying way a knight carries his princess into their bedroom chambers, Ed opened the front door, carrying his precious one inside and slamming it closed.

He was _so_ very glad Edd liked him back.

----------

A/N: Hooray! Everybody loves a happy ending! Problem is… this isn't the end. XD There's much more to this; we're not done yet! So, be back for the next chappie! And review in the meantime!


	7. Warmth

A/N: Happy October, everybody! Here's the weekend's update, as silently promised! XD

----------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Warmth

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Edd was awaken from a nap he barely knew he had started. Groggily, he found himself laying in Ed's lap on the living room couch, the sweet oaf playing with the fabric of his crimson shirt and totally disregarding the telephone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"…mngh…" Edd rubbed his eyes. "Ed… what time izzit…?"

Ed glanced at the wall clock. "4 'o clock."

_Ring. Ring._

"Hand me the phone, will you, Ed?"

"Sure thing, Double D." He lifted the phone form its receiver and placed it in Edd's functional hand.

_Ri…_

"Thank you, Ed." Tiredly, he put the phone to his face. "Double D's house." A huge yawn interrupted his greeting. "…Double D speaking."

"_You sound tired, Double D,_" came a shrewd response on the other end.

"Hello, Eddy. And I'm not tired. I'm…" He smiled at Ed. "…relaxed."

"_Whatever. What happened? You and Ed disappeared on me._"

"Not unlike a certain someone we know," Edd retorted with a smirk. "…who left his chums alone on the account of his maturity level rising."

"_…Aw, man! Ed told you, didn't he?_"

"Would you like to direct your anger unto him? He's right here."

"_Of course he is. Get him on the phone._"

"Sure." He handed the phone back. "Here, Ed, it's Eddy."

"Goody! Hello, Eddy!"

"_Ed, you twit! You ruined the shock value on __**my**__ end!_"

"Sorry, Eddy… he was too fast for me."

Eddy sighed, his tone shifting. "_So… you did it, Lumpy._"

"I did it, Eddy!" he chorused.

"_See? That wasn't so hard, was it?_"

"Nope!"

"_So… Double D really does swing that way, huh?_"

"He sure does!"

Edd blinked. He could've sworn he heard Eddy speak his name. "I sure do what now?"

"_And imagine, you wouldn't have had a clue if you hadn't bucked up and talked to him! Congrats, Ed!_"

"Ed, what did Eddy say about me?"

"He said you swing that way, Double D!" Ed delightfully relayed.

Edd rolled his eyes, talking loud enough for Eddy to hear him. "Okay, yes, Eddy! I'm homosexual now! Are you satisfied??"

"_…Ed?_"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"_Tell Double D to get that knot out of his sock, will ya?_"

"Will do! Double D, Eddy said…!"

"Forget it, Ed," Edd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I heard him."

"_Hey, sit tight, alright? I'm coming over._"

"Be sure to bring appropriate rain gear with you," Edd reminded. "A storm could start at any moment out there."

"_Thanks, __**Mother.**_"

_Click._

Edd frowned. So much for maturity.

"Naw, Eddy's just playing around, Double D," Ed assured, tickling his belly. "Relax, remember?"

"E-Ed!" Edd laughed, squirming. "Okay, okay! Relax! I need to relax! Ahahaha!"

He collapsed atop Ed awkwardly once the tickling was over, and once he recovered from his laugh attack, the two found themselves gazing at one another fondly. After nuzzling noses affectionately, their lips found each other again, and they delightfully cuddled closer together to share another kiss.

"Geez, get a room, you guys."

Their eyes bulged in unison, and they broke off with startled jumps and tumbles. With Ed leaning halfway over the couch's side and on the floor and Edd nestled nicely under his legs, they glanced up only to find their friend in the living room doorway, prompt as promised.

"_**EDDY!**_" Edd shouted in utter vexation. "Don't… _**DO**_ that, _please!_"

Ed looked around, then gave him a clueless gaze. "But Eddy, we _are_ in a room."

"So…" Eddy nonchalantly strolled in, wearing that familiar wily grin of his. "My two best friends have hooked up as a gay couple. Gotta admit, you're the last two I'd expect to _be_ like that." He paused. "…no, that's a lie. Double D I had pegged as a possibility for a while, but I didn't wanna assume…"

"Well, thanks very much, Eddy," Edd muttered, crawling out from under Ed.

"Hey, that's a compliment, so lighten up! Anyways… what can I say? Thanks for turning out to be more interesting than I'd have hoped."

"No prob, Bucko!" Ed piped up, leaping back onto the sofa next to Edd.

"Yes, well… I'm finding myself a little surprised as well," he replied, giving his gleeful Ed a scratch atop his head, like a puppy. "At your easily accepting reaction, I mean."

"Tell me about it. I always imagined the sight of you kissing each other would be a heck of a lot more traumatizing than what I just saw a minute ago."

"I think we can safely blame the Kanker sisters for that."

"_Eww…_" Eddy shivered, quickly brushing those disgusting images aside. "_Anyways_… so tell me, how was your first hour as a couple, hmm?"

Edd gawked, blushing. "E-Eddy! Those are private matters!" he hurriedly argued, turning up his nose.

"Oh, come on. I won't tell anyone."

"That's only for Ed and I to kn…!"

"Well, at least what went on inside. I saw your first makeout session outside your house. Not bad for your first time."

An awkward silence was the reply, except for Ed's little giggle fit.

"Okay, _fine_, Eddy," Edd swallowed his deep blush and submitted. "Have it your way. But I'll tell you right now, you're going to be quite disappointed, because it was nothing very exciting."

"Out with it, Sockhead."

Edd sighed. "Well… after you left, Ed told me how he felt towards me… then I told him that I noticed his strange behavior and had given it thought until I realized I felt the same way in return, so we agreed it was best to… 'hook up,' as you so eloquently put it. With the storm rolling in, we cleaned up the scam supplies and stored them in Ed's shed until later, and Ed offered to walk me home. Then yes, we kissed in front of my house, then went inside to sit together here in the living room… and I guess I fell asleep in Ed's lap until you called." He leaned back, signaling the end of his explanation.

Eddy stared at the two of them before sighing and plopping into a nearby armchair. "You're right… that _is_ boring."

Edd couldn't stop himself from grinning, shaking his head. "I _told_ you."

"...oh well. It's _your_ relationship, not mine," Eddy admitted. "Not my job to judge how you two enjoy each other's company."

Edd was taken aback by the mature comment. "Why, Eddy, that's…"

"_BUT!_" He shot up, pointing at their surprised faces. "I've got two rules." He raised one fierce index finger. "Rule Number One: no hitting on _me_, no matter how tempting it may be."

Ed nodded, whereas Edd frowned inwardly. "I'll try to contain my urges."

"Good!" As usual, Edd's sarcasm flew right over Eddy's head as his index finger was joined by his thumb. "Rule Number Two: no letting any part of this interfere with any work involved in scams or other pigeon-filching activities."

Edd blinked. "…That's it?"

"Are we all clear?"

"C-crystal."

"Clear and ready for takeoff!" Ed announced with a sloppy salute.

"Good! Glad that's squared away." Eddy settled back in his chair, growing serious again. "Now to tackle on the other issue. Do we tell anybody?"

It was a heavy question that was left in the air for a few thoughtful minutes.

To no one's surprise, Edd spoke up. "…well, I'm always a firm advocate for honesty… and I believe keeping it a secret will prove to be more difficult than simply revealing the truth to everyone."

Eddy nodded in agreement. "Right. We all know Ed can't keep his big mouth shut anyways."

Ed threw him a glare. "Says you!"

"Both of you, please, this is serious," Edd personified the conversational referee, as usual. "I suggest we tell our families first. They have to accept us before anyone else can."

"Okay!" Ed agreed. "I'll tell my parents tonight if you tell yours, Double D."

"Sounds fair. They'll be home earlier tonight than usual, so that'll work out just fine."

"I'll tell my parents too," Eddy piped up. "Just to let 'em know who I'm hanging with. Shouldn't be a problem to them."

"It's settled then," Edd sat up in confirmation. "We'll all convey the news to our parents this evening. We'll worry about informing the others later."

"Sounds good to me." With the end of that discussion, Eddy got up from his chair, approaching the doorway to the entry hall. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two ladies alone for the night." He paused, leaning slyly on the door frame. "By the way, I'll be calling you guys that a lot more often now. Just a heads up."

Edd sighed. "I suppose that makes sense in context, at least."

"Good luck with the folks." With that, Eddy grabbed the rain gear he left by the front door and departed for home.

The couple remained in each other's arms for a moment, until Edd gazed at the clock, pulling away slowly. "…I think it's time you headed home as well, Ed."

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head. "How come?"

"I wanted to get started on dinner before Mother and Father came back."

Ed looked at his splinted arm, concerned. "By yourself? Are you sure?"

"I'll manage." They grasped hands again. "Please, Ed, I want you to get home before the rain starts."

Not convinced, Ed moaned and frowned dejectedly, until a tender kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Ed…" Edd whispered gently close to his ear. "…I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow… okay?"

"…m'kay."

Edd walked him to the door, opening it and frowning at the even denser clouds above. Ed stopped on the doorstep, turning back to face his beloved, reluctant to leave his side. At least, not without a proper goodbye. Edd fully understood and closed the distance between their faces, giving Ed a chaste goodnight kiss.

"Good night, Ed."

A soft grin was the response. "Good night, Double D."

"Good luck with your parents."

"You too."

A distant rumble, yet closer than ever, reminded them of their urgency. Ed stayed to give Edd one last quick hug before pulling away and hurrying for home.

Edd lingered in the doorway from the effects of that embrace, and the warmth crawled its way through the deep recesses of his heart. Finding at last the adoration he had been searching for all this time, he held his hand to his beating chest and sighed dreamily.

With a giddy mood lightening his spirits, he shut the door behind him, humming a jolly tune.

----------

A/N: Yes, short chappie, I know. XD Oh well. Well, THIS is what I believe a relationship is truly about; emotional security. All the superficial sexual attractions are a plus, but that shouldn't be the main focus of the relationship. Those tend to not last very long, if you know what I mean. Your partner should also be your friend, and you should be able to enjoy DOING things together, y'know? But, yeah, that's my philosophy. XD Review please!


	8. Reaction

A/N: Well, well! A varied reaction and guessing! Very interesting! Well, I'd hate to keep you in suspense for much longer, and I've got the time, so I'm gonna come out with the next chappie! Aren't you guys lucky?

----------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Reaction

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Once again, Edd found himself sighing in satisfaction. Who says no one could cook using only one arm? It may have taken him a bit longer than usual, but that's why he had begun early. It paid off to plan ahead.

For one rare evening, his parents were seated across the table, polishing off the rest of the spaghetti on their dishes. To Edd, there was no better way to compliment his cooking than with an empty plate.

With the meal finished, Edd sat up, ready to convey his feelings. "Mother… Father… there's something I need to talk to you about," he started simply and delicately. "I know it's late and my bedtime's approaching, but… hear me out. That's all I ask."

----------

"So, yeah… my brother and Double D… seems weird, doesn't it?"

"_Strange, perhaps, but charming in its own right. Good for them for being so open with their emotions!_"

"Right. Just… don't let it get around yet, okay?"

"_My lips are sealed, Sarah!_"

"Thanks, Jimmy. I'll call you back tomorrow."

At the sound of the washing machine below, beeping after its finished cycle, Sarah hung up the phone, descended the staircase, and opened the door to the basement. Looking down, she saw Ed halfway inside the dryer, pulling various things out that didn't belong as he bopped to an out-of-tune ditty he was humming.

"One rattle… one missing sock… and…hmm…" Ed held up the family camcorder, scratching his head. "…Why _do_ we keep a camera in the dryer…?"

"_**ED!**_"

Her brother leaped a few inches off the ground, tossing the camera aside and flashing her a helpless grin. He cringed briefly when it landed with a crash. "…Y-yes, baby sister?"

"What the heck are you _doing?_"

Ed stared blankly at the household appliance, wondering what it had against him. "…Cleaning out the dryer."

"To do what?"

"…Laundry."

Sarah was properly surprised for a second, then regained her intimidating demeanor with an accusing glare. "Since when have _you_ ever done your own laundry?"

But she was thrown off again when Ed pulled out a confident retort. "Since I promised Double D I would!" he huffed, crawling back into the dryer.

Sarah had no answer to that, for once defeated in an argument against her brother. Quietly, she climbed down the stairs and sat on the dryer as Ed pulled out the last of the junk within.

"So… you're really serious about him… huh, Ed?"

"Of course!" he replied strongly, tossing the mess into a corner that was to be cleaned up later. "Every time we're close together, I'm happy and so is he! That proves it!"

"…I guess…"

Ed was not oblivious to her suddenly hushed, dejected tone of voice. He paused in his work to look upon her subtly sad appearance as she stared at the floor, kicking her feet softly.

"Sarah… you like him too, don't you?"

"_What?_ Don't be stupid, I do not!"

"Don't lie, Sarah! Or else… um… or else _I'll tell Mom!_" Ed stood back proudly, having used her own ammo against her and feeling smart for thinking of it.

"You wouldn't _dare_," Sarah growled.

"I would!"

"So _prove it!_"

…well, she got him there. Ed didn't move for a second, then grumbled as he turned around and threw open the washer's cover.

Sarah grinned smugly. "I knew it. You're limper than a wet noodle."

Ed threw her a low scowl. "…Liar," he mumbled, fishing in for wet clothes.

That word snapped Sarah back to the original topic at hand, and her ego deflated. Pouting, she crossed her arms tensely. "Okay, fine, I liked him a _little_…"

Ed glanced up at her, and his hard look softened. "…Aww, shucks, Sarah… I'm sorry."

She snapped back to find his hand resting gently on hers in an understanding way, the first thoughtful, _brotherly_ gesture he had done in a while, and a rare moment of calmness wrapped around the siblings.

Finally, Sarah pulled away, trying to save face with a huff. "Don't bother, I'll live. There're other fish in the sea, right?"

"There sure are!" Ed delightfully replied, throwing the pile of damp clothes into the dryer. "And you've got the juiciest bait, Ishmael!"

His merriment ended when Sarah grabbed the collar of his shirt, holding up a threatening fist. "What's _that_ supposed to mean, wise guy?"

"I-it was a compliment, Sarah, honest!"

Sarah glowered, then released her grip. "Hmmp. A _lame_ compliment is what it is." She turned away in mock haughtiness. "Loser."

Ed stuck his tongue out at her back, when a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder of thunder brought their attention to the small, ground-level window of the laundry room, sealed tight to prevent the rain from getting in. The glass nearly shook from the beating it was receiving from the downpour outside.

"Holy mackerel!" Sarah exclaimed. "It's really coming down hard, isn't it?"

"Sure is. Double D said it would. He could tell by looking at the clouds." Ed stuffed the last few socks in. "Where's the fabric softener, Sarah?"

"In that cabinet, I think."

"Gotcha." He pulled out the box and lifted a single sheet. "There you are! Make my clothes smell fresh and clean!" With this proclamation, he tossed it in, set the dryer, and sat down to watch his clothes spin round and round.

Sarah sat down next to her giggling sibling, wondering how the spin cycle could possibly be so entertaining to her dork of a brother. "…Mom and Dad took the news pretty well, I think."

"They sure did," Ed responded, eyes glued to the dryer window.

"Dad supports this new cleanliness deal of yours…"

"…and Mom's just glad I found someone to make me happy," Ed finished, his grin growing.

"Yeah…" A thought occurred to her. "Hey, how do you think Double D's parents will react? I'm kinda… worried, I guess…"

"Nah, they'll be fine," Ed waved it off. "Eddy said they're not around that often to care too much anyway."

Sarah scoffed, then grumbled. "Ooh… that blockhead needs to learn how to keep his big mouth shut!"

"Bur Sarah, it's true," Ed muttered softly, turning away from the dryer with a frown. "Double D's parents are never home. They're always too busy with work. All those sticky notes in his house? That's the only way he gets to talk to them because they're never there."

Sarah gaped slightly. "…Really? W-what about their family trip?"

Ed shook his head. "That was for _them_ to be together. Double D just followed and took pictures."

All Sarah could do was gawk, letting this new information sink in. "…Geez. I had no idea… Poor Double D…"

Ed held his knees to his chest timidly. "…it's really sad to think about, isn't it?"

"Yeah… imagine if our parents were…"

A smirk broke over Ed's face like a wave. "Then you wouldn't have a Mom to tattle to."

"Oh, yeah?? Well, _NGH!_" Sarah stuck her tongue out mockingly, and Ed replied by doing the same. A battle of discolored tongues commenced, ending abruptly when Ed touched his to his feet.

"_Ugh!_ Gross!"

"I win!" Ed proclaimed triumphantly, bopping his feet together. "What's my prize?"

"A knuckle sandwich, you big…!"

A shrilling call halted their quarrel, Sarah's fist an inch away from socking Ed in the nose. She pouted at the demand from their mother, getting off her pinned brother.

"Bedtime… You got off lucky, mister!"

Ed grinned. "I know."

Sarah snorted, then ascended the stairs to go get ready for bed. Ed chuckled to himself, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket and leaving on his underwear and white shirt for the night.

At another crack of lightening and thunder, however, his smile faltered, as the dreary weather reminded him of his dear friend, and under the surface, he couldn't help but be a little worried as well.

Double D would be okay on his own… right?

----------

Amongst a sea of raindrops, a fist pounded upon a front door, clenching tighter and trembling in frustration. The youth leaned against it hopelessly, with more than just rain running rivers down his face.

"M… mo… f-fa-fa…" he moaned incoherently, in his heavily distressed state, trying the doorknob again, even though he knew it was locked. Sure enough, it didn't budge, and he jiggled it desperately, falling to his knees and pounding the door once more.

"M-Mother, Father, _please!_" he begged in agony, sobbing and trembling violently. "Don't do this, I'm begging you! _I'm soaking wet out here, please let me back in!_ Please! P-please…! Pl… p…"

His pleas trailed off when he realized they were falling on deaf ears, and his head thumped upon the wooden barrier miserably.

He knew he must've looked simply pathetic; collapsed on his own doorstep, weeping in the down-pouring rain, sopping wet, clutching the doorknob in futile hopes of it becoming unlocked. But he was too deep in his sorrow to care about appearances at this point. His heart was broken in two after his parents' fierce reaction, the rest of him torn by the harsh words they had spouted in their anger. Such disgust they expressed… such regret… such _hate_. It was too much for him to bear.

Finally, in all desperation, he threw his head towards the heavens and screamed.

"_**I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be perfect!**_" he cried out, burying his face in his only hand. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

He remained sobbing in that spot for goodness knows how long, when reality started to kick in. Shakily, he got to his feet, turning away from his unwelcoming door and wearily stepping onto the sidewalk, his distraught mind racing at 100 mph.

He just got kicked to the curb. There was no returning home tonight. He needed to find a place to stay, preferably somewhere dry. Perhaps under a bench, or a rock, or maybe even the trashed van at the junkyard…

…no. He wouldn't make it there. The rain was so heavy he couldn't even see the next house over.

Then he spotted a cluster of lights in the distance, from a household not yet asleep just down the block, at the other end of the cul-de-sac. Somehow, he recognized the window pattern, mentally drawing a picture of that house and realizing who it belonged to. There lived the one person that would grant him asylum, the one soul he could trust in his time of need.

"Ed…" The name lingered on his quivering breath.

A crack of thunder and lightening startled him, as if urging him to get moving. His heart racing, he clutched his sole arm and ran down the sidewalk, driven by fear and the sheer will to feel that warmth again.

----------

A/N: BAM! NONE of you were expecting THAT, were you? HA! Plot twist, baby! Sarah might be a little OOC, but to me, when a character acts differently from what is expected from them, they seem more real to me. And I got sick and tired of reading fics where she beats up on Ed for being gay. She's not THAT heartless, for crying out loud; that's too 2D. I also really liked writing their conversation, because it gave me a chance to make them seem like actual siblings.

So yeah… big twist, huh? Don't get upset, PLEASE. Have faith in me; I know what I'm doing, I swear! XD Review, please!


	9. Hate and Love

A/N: Aww… poor Double D indeed. Time for Ed to make him all better! Read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Hate and Love

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Ed had nearly jumped out of his skin after that last clap of thunder. Uneasily, his hand clicked off his bedroom light, and he was left petrified in pure darkness. He _really_ hated nighttime thunderstorms.

Slow and cautious, Ed felt his way over to his bed, crawled in under the covers, and hid in a tightly-curled ball. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight.

Then he heard it.

_Tap. Tap tap._

Ed's heart leaped into his throat, hiding deeper under his blankets. Something was rapping on his window, and he wasn't too keen on finding out what.

_Bang bang!_

Whatever it was, it rapped harder, growing angry. Ed was close to soiling himself, clambering under his bed and wondering what beastly creatures wanted to ensnare him. Mud monsters? The Body Pinchers from Planet Z-9? _Mutant gophers??_

_BANG!_

Suddenly, it was over as quickly as it had begun, and there was silence again, albeit the dull roar of the rain. Very slowly, Ed poked his head out, creeping out from under his bed and glancing at the window, terrified to find the shadowy frame of a figure still there. It appeared to be… shaking?

And were those sobs he was suddenly hearing?

His paralyzing fear vaporized, Ed scrambled towards the window, only to trip on _some_ discarded item in his haste and fall to the floor with a crash.

"…E-Ed?" came a cry muffled by glass. "Are you alright?"

Ed shot up when he recognized that voice. "Double D?" With a few more stumblings, he found the light switch and threw on the lights, and sure enough, there was his beloved, crouched at the window.

"Double D!" Ed hurried over, propping it open. "I thought you were a mutant gopher!"

A smile cracked through Edd's sulking face as Ed took his hand. "…oh, Ed…" he choked out.

"Double D… you're all shaky…" Ed noted, concerned. "…and you're cold and wet… what're you doing out in the rain?"

He regretted asking as Edd's lip quivered, his grin falling to pieces as his head drooped in woe.

With his trembling getting worse, Ed knew he had to get him inside quickly. "Meet me at the front door, okay?"

Releasing a sob, Edd nodded, and the two broke off and hurried toward their meeting place.

----------

Dressed in her pajamas, Sarah was ready to hit the sack. She was practically half-asleep already as she shuffled down the hall with her glass of water for the night.

That is, until the basement door flew open and smacked her in the face.

Lying dazed on the floor, Sarah stared at the fallen cup with spilled liquid soaking the carpet, then looked up just in time to see Ed speed away with a towel in hand. Now wide awake and incredibly irritated, she leaped to her feet and followed him in an angry dash.

"_ED, _you _lunkhead!_ Get back here!"

Ed seemed to ignore her, not once looking back at his pursuer. The chase ended at the front door, and when he threw it open, Sarah froze in her tracks when she spied a familiar face quivering on their doorstep, soaked to the marrow.

"Double D!" she exclaimed as Ed pulled him inside and shut the door. "What happened??"

Edd didn't answer, whimpering feebly as Ed brought his shivering body into a warm hug.

"…Sarah…" Ed spoke after a minute, bringing out the towel and stroking the dampness away from Edd's cheeks. "…go get some clothes from the dryer, please. A shirt, pants… and a big sock."

Sarah looked for an excuse not to, but couldn't find one. "…okay," she quietly replied, hurrying to the basement.

"E-Ed…" Edd moaned, squirming slightly as Ed wiped his face. "…they… th-they…"

"Shh…" Ed hushed gently, cradling his face within the towel and kissing his forehead. ""It's okay, Double D… you can tell us what happened later. Right now we gotta get you into some dry clothes."

Edd didn't respond for a moment, staring up at him tentatively. "…_clean_ dry clothes?"

"Uh-huh," Ed nodded, beaming proudly. "I did a load of laundry tonight. And I'm taking a shower in the morning."

Edd was left aghast, surprised to see change come so quickly. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but grin weakly, rubbing his damp eyes dry. "E-Ed, that's… _**AGH!**_"

"Oh, _geez_, sorry!" Ed grimaced as he pulled away from Edd's injured arm. "I-I just… how do we get your shirt off?"

Edd glowered at him through the pain. "Well, we _don't_ grab my broken arm, _that's _for certain," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I…!"

"It's okay, Ed, it's alright…" Edd gave himself a moment to calm down, releasing a quivering sigh. "All we have to do is remove the sling, keep my arm at level, and slip the shirt off and around."

"Got it." It was tricky, but Ed managed, holding Edd's arm at bay in one hand and peeling off the sopping wet shirt with the other. While Edd watched his obviously careful movements, he began to feel guilty.

"…Ed?"

"Yes, Double D?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he softly apologized, his free hand holding his head in dismay. "I… I-I-I'm just a nervous wreck right now…"

"It's okay…" Ed brushed it off, ever understanding, as he slipped the shirt over his arm and completely off his body, dropping it aside with a squishy plop. He then took the towel to his exposed frame, drying him off. "There we go…"

Edd shied away from his touch at first, but after finding the gesture physically comforting, he remained still, holding his arm in place. "…a new sling would be nice as well," he suggested, prodding the soaked strip of white cloth on the floor with his foot. "I couldn't keep it from getting wet…"

"Uh-huh…" Ed nodded in acknowledgement. "Hmm…"

"Here, Ed." Sarah appeared, holding a small bundle of clothes.

"Oh, good, thanks, Sarah," Ed took them into his hands. "We need some bandages to make Double D a new sling. Can you go get them from the bathroom?"

"…sure." Once again, without protest, she trotted away.

Edd noticed her odd behavior, but didn't bring it up as Ed continued to help him strip down. He pulled off soggy shoes, socks, and shorts, tossing them into the growing damp pile by the door. After drying his legs, he grabbed his clean pair of pants and slipped them on.

"_Ooh…!_" Edd shuddered. "E-Ed… they're so _warm_…!"

"Yup! Fresh outta the dryer!" Ed grinned, taking his red-and-white striped shirt into hand and rolling it up. "Next comes the shirt!"

Once it was on, sagging slightly on his slender form, Edd sighed comfortably. "Th… thank you, Ed."

"Now comes your hat."

Edd's gaze shot up. "My… my hat? B-but…"

"Double D, it's soaking wet!" Ed held the dripping droop of his hat to show him. "Come on, I've seen what's under there. Let's do it quickly before Sarah gets back."

"A…alright."

In one swift movement, Ed threw off his ebony hat and replaced it with a red stocking, adjusting it accordingly.

"There! Done!"

"Already?" Edd was left slightly dazed, finding the long tail of the stocking resting on his shoulder. "…well, whadda you know."

"Ed!" He turned to catch a wrapped ball of bandages his sister had tossed him.

"Thanks, Sarah." In turn, he handed her Edd's dripping wet pile of clothes. "I'll wrap him up while you stick these in the dryer."

"Alright." Without even so much as a grimace, Sarah scurried away to complete her task.

As Ed began wrapping a makeshift sling around his splint, Edd finally addressed his observations. "…Sarah's being uncharacteristically obedient."

"She sure is," Ed blankly replied, tying a knot near his neck and letting his arm rest in place. "All done!"

Edd looked himself over, tugging the fabric of his shirt to his face and reveling its warm touch and fresh smell. Drawing it away, he smiled brightly. "Oh, Ed… I feel better already. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Double D," he replied, taking his hand and returning the smile.

"You're too kind, really…"

"Nuh-uh," Ed shook his head in disagreement. "A knight is supposed to watch over and protect his princess." He paused when he realized how weird that sounded. "…or prince."

Edd giggled. "Oh, Ed…" For one moment, he was completely at ease as he nuzzled close to Ed, who kissed the top of his head tenderly.

"The dryer's running, Ed," Sarah announced her approaching presence. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for now. Thanks a lot, Sarah." He beamed, facing Edd. "Now Double D can tell us what happened."

Edd winced as the focus turned back over, and he averted his gaze, hesitant for obvious reasons.

Ed's grin faltered. "…Double D?"

"Um, Ed?" Sarah spoke up. "Maybe we should get outta the doorway…"

"Oh… right!" With mild understanding of the situation, they escorted their guest to the living room, switching on the lights. Ed sat down with him on the couch, and Sarah sat nearby on the floor. They both stared intently at Edd, waiting for him to begin, but their attentive gazes failed to bring him much comfort.

After a while, he cleared his throat uneasily. "Well… have you told your parents about… us yet, Ed?"

He nodded. "Yup. They're in bed right now."

"How did they… react?"

"Not too bad, actually," Sarah piped up. "He told us at the dinner table. I was waiting for the _explosion,_ but it never happened."

"Uh-huh!" Ed nodded, imitating his parents. "Dad said 'as long as that boy whips you into shape, he's fine with me,' and Mom said 'well, Edwin, whatever makes you happy makes me happy too!'"

"Is that so?" Edd smiled half-heartedly. "Well, it's nice to know we have your family's support, at least…"

"What about _your_ parents?"

Edd visibly flinched, looking away.

"Double D…?" Ed grew worried, even more so when Edd began to tremble, a sob escaping his throat. Quickly, he took his hand. "Double D, what's wrong?"

"What happened, Double D?" Sarah asked fearfully.

He turned back slowly, fresh tears welled up in his eyes, wrought with such pain it nearly broke their hearts to look into.

"…I… I tried to explain it to them…" his voice cracked, distraught eyes trailing off. "I-I tried to convey my feelings as gently as I could…" Reminding himself of those futile attempts, he shook his head in dismay. "…but after they heard the word 'homosexual,' they just stopped listening…!"

Ed and Sarah gawked. "D-Double D…"

"I just _don't understand it!_" Edd broke down at this point, crying out to anyone who would listen. "They're _scientists_, for heaven's sake! How was I to know they're so strongly tied to their religious beliefs??"

Ed came to a horrid realization as Edd bent off hopelessly. "Double D… Do they… _hate_ you?"

Edd glanced up sharply at that particular word, the thought of it only generating more tears. "Oh, Ed… h-how I only wish that weren't true…" he moaned, breaking into more sobs. "…how I only wish…!"

Sarah was in utter bewilderment. "That… that's… _stupid!_" she blurted the only appropriate word that came to mind. "How could they just…!"

"Their hatred… was so _strong_…!" Edd continued helplessly. "I-I never imagined they would be even _capable_ of such a _magnitude_ of contempt!" Both his hands were trembling, as the pain throbbing through his arm was nothing compared to his emotional heartache. "They asked questions like what went wrong, why did you do this, what happened to our perfect little Eddward…!"

"D-Double D!" Ed called, but somehow knew that within his nervous breakdown, Edd was beyond hearing, wide eyes staring in terror at nothing.

"A-a-and then they… they…" He couldn't go on before releasing a heartbreaking wail. "_They labeled me a sin against nature and locked me out of the house!_"

To call Ed and Sarah's overall reaction _shock_ would be an indescribable understatement.

"Oh, Double D!" Ed threw his arms around him and wept his share of sorrowful tears, though they were nothing compared to the bawling Edd had begun, his full anguish expressing itself to the world.

"I'm sorry for intruding at so late an hour, but I had nowhere else to go!" he whimpered frantically. "I…I just…!"

"Sh-shh…" Ed did his best to smother his own tears, trying to bulk up and be the man he needed to be in order to bring his loved one any comfort. "I-it's okay, Double D, it's okay… we'll let you stay the night, it's okay…"

Once again, the two sat for an uncounted amount of minutes, in each other's arms, with one comforting the other, though the roles were switched this time. Edd sobbed into his partner's undershirt, staining it with his tears of misery, while Ed paid it no mind, hugging him closer and burying his face in his makeshift hat. Sarah didn't move from her spot on the floor, hiding her own tears behind a couch pillow she had earlier grabbed.

Ed was willing to remain there 'til the end of time if needed. There were many things he didn't understand and didn't try to, like how his parents could act that way, or _why_. 'Why' was the question of the day. But one thing he did understand was that it was his task to give Edd as much love and attention as he could, and then some, whatever was necessary to make him smile again. Ed lived for that dazzling smile, and would gladly give up anything to see it grace his face again. Anything outside that purpose simply didn't matter.

After some time, Edd's sobs finally began to subside. Even the pounding rain outside began to wane, as if the whole world was calming down after a good cry. Ed didn't dare to speak, fearing he would only shatter the delicate moment.

"…Ed…" Sarah finally whispered. "…Ed, I think he's asleep."

Ed blinked, looking down at the youth nuzzled against his chest. Sure enough, Edd had cried himself to sleep, breath still quivering, but much less than before.

Ed frowned. "…Sarah?"

"What?"

"Go get a blanket and pillow, please."

"R-right…"

While she went to go fetch them, Ed carefully moved Edd until his lean body was cradled in his arms comfortably. Edd stirred slightly, sniffling and moaning in his sleep as he snuggled closer, softly grasping Ed's shirt before becoming still again. Despite the tragedy wrapped around him, the adorably innocent visage he took on in his slumber couldn't help but bring a soft smile to Ed's face.

Quickly, Sarah reentered the living room, following her brother's silent instructions as he pointed to the couch and placing the pillow on one side. Very gently, Ed laid his sound-asleep love on his temporary bed, settling his head nicely upon the comforting cushion. Sarah then handed him a thin blanket, which he draped over Edd's delicate form, tucking him in.

"There," he breathed, stepping back. "…now he can rest."

"Yeah… 'cause he really needs it," Sarah agreed, yawning. "Well… 'night, Ed."

" 'Night." As she began to leave, Sarah made a fleeting glance back to see Ed place an affectionate kiss upon Edd's cheek, and the reality of their relationship finally sunk in.

"Good night, Double D."

----------

A/N: Very sad indeed. Man, it's so hard to make it so you don't hate the parents. They're just doing what they think is right… which most of us don't agree with. XD Ah… oh well. Please review!


	10. Together

A/N: Aww, you guys want a new chappie that badly? XD WELL… alright. This next chappie is mostly much lighter, happier, and fluffier! _Mostly_. You've been warned! 8)

----------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Together

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

The sun came up without a cloud in the sky to blot it out, greeting a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, dew drops sprinkled every blade of grass…

…and Ed had taken his first shower in who knows how long.

It was a strange sight for the rest of his family to see, watching him parade out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. But since no lingering stench followed his trail, nobody bothered to say a word.

Soon after the parents had departed for work, Ed stepped out of the basement while slipping on his trademark, but now pristine, jacket, feeling as fresh as he could be. It really wasn't so bad, this whole _clean_ thing. No wonder Double D liked it so much.

"…oh yeah… Double D…" he muttered to himself at this thought, creeping into the living room to find his love still collapsed on the couch, sawing logs. He grinned inwardly; Double D wasn't going to be happy once he found out that he slept through most of the morning.

Oh well. He _did_ have a hard night, anyway.

"Is he _still_ asleep?" Sarah questioned incredulously as she entered beside him. "What a lump."

"I'll wake him up." Ed stepped up to the couch slowly, taking a moment to gaze fondly at a snoozing Edd. He may have appeared a tad less elegant due to his noisy snoring, but that was okay. To Ed, it was simply an indication that he was still alive and well, and it was much less frightening than his comatose state, _that_ was for sure.

Sarah grew impatient. "_Well?_"

Almost forgetting she was there, Ed knelt closer to the couch's side, slipping her a sideways glance. "You _might_ wanna leave."

"Oh, really?" Sarah moved her hands to her hips defiantly. "How come? What're you gonna do, _kiss_ him?"

Ed smirked without realizing it. "Yes."

Sarah's conviction deflated like a popped balloon. "_Eww_…um, o-okay, I'll just…"

"…go get breakfast?"

"Go get breakfast!" she proclaimed, disappearing as quickly as cockroaches scatter when the lights flash on.

Ed giggled to himself in amusement of his sister's antics, then turned back down to Edd, blissfully snoring away. He grinned his beloved's adorable visage, then shut his eyes and placed his lips accordingly, swallowing half a snore. A few seconds passed before he heard a groggy groan and felt his kiss being returned lethargically. Drawing away, he watched in delight as Edd awakened, eyes tiredly opening to gaze up at his first face of the day.

"Good morning, Double D," Ed greeted warmly.

"Mmm… 'morning, Ed." He yawned largely, smacking his lips, only to pause when he noticed something odd.

Ed cocked his head playfully. "What is it?"

"Ed… you tasted… minty fresh."

He could only reply by beaming, leaning closer as a hint. Edd took it, catching a whiff of his new body odor.

"…and you smell like… cinnamon vanilla sugar."

Ed nodded. "If I'm gonna smell nice, I'm gonna smell like food, not flowers."

When realization hit, Edd laughed. "Fair enough," he mumbled, placing a tiny smooch on his nose. "Conquered our fear of soap, have we?"

"Nope."

"…No?"

"No." Ed grinned. " 'Cause I used shower gel!"

Edd could only blink for a second. "Ed, you _do_ know shower gel is…"

"…the same thing as soap? Yup!"

As Edd slowly understood, a smirk waxed across his face. "…_oh_… I get it. You made a funny." At Ed's energetic nod, he chuckled. "Good one, you had me going for a second, there."

Ed giggled happily at the compliment, wiggling into his lap. "Think I could do stand-up?"

"Keep building your humor and go for it." Edd's smile waned as he lifted the blanket he just noticed. Recognizing their surroundings and remembering the events of last night, he gazed up at Ed uncertainly. "Ed…you…"

"Uh-huh. Me 'n Sarah told our parents about it this morning before they left. They said you can stay as long as you need to."

"Really?" Edd smiled, though half-heartedly again. "That's… nice to know."

Ed acknowledged his loss of amusement and the reason for it, frowning. The last thing he wanted was for poor Edd to worry about his parents' reaction, so he sought to change the subject.

"Oh, um…" Reaching over to a nearby table, he brought back a pile of clothing, folded imperfectly. "Here're your clothes, Double D. My mom showed me how to fold 'em, but they're still kinda messy… sorry…"

Edd's face only lightened up, much to Ed's relief, as he took the pile into his arm. "Oh, Ed… they're just fine. Thank you."

Ed nodded happily, giggling when Edd placed a grateful kiss on his cheek.

"Well, then… may I use your bathroom to change?"

"Of course, Double D!" Ed quickly got out of his lap and helped him to his feet. "Can you do it okay by yourself?"

Edd nodded. "I've been doing so for a week, Ed. As long as there's a counter to lean on in there, I'll be fine."

"Okay!" Ed waved as he ascended the stairs. "It's the first door on the left. Hurry back down for Chunky Puffs and Saturday morning cartoons!"

Edd paused at the top thoughtfully. "Early morning children programs with an inadequately nutritious breakfast…?" He sighed raptly. "I haven't spent a Saturday morning like that in years…"

"Then hurry up!" Ed urged enthusiastically, watching him skip down the hall and disappear into the bathroom. Happy as a lark, he paraded into the kitchen, pouring two bowls of cereal while giddily boasting to his little sister, who was trying to make her own breakfast.

"Guess what, Sarah? Guess what I'm doing."

"…making breakfast?"

"For _who?_"

"I don't _know_, Ed."

"For my _boyfriend_."

"That's nice."

"And guess who's gonna watch cartoons with me?"

"_Who_, Ed?"

"My _boyfriend_."

"Like I give."

"And guess who…"

"Ed, if you don't stop rubbing it in my face, I'm going to rub _your_ face into the _floor_."

Ed shut up nice and quick. No sense in pushing it, no sir.

Once breakfast was ready, Ed reentered the living room to meet his beloved, only to freeze in place as he encountered a magical sight. Donned in his familiar attire of red, violet, and black, Edd was slowly descending the staircase, his hand ghosting down the wooden railing. In Ed's eyes, he seemed to carry the elegance and regal dignity of a fairy-tale princess entering the royal court. Ed was absolutely spellbound, not realizing it until Edd had halted halfway when he noticed him, grinning that brilliant smile of his.

"Just what're _you_ staring at?" he teased.

"You, silly!" Ed leaped up and swept him off his feet again, squealing and squirming and easing into his colossal arms to be carried bridal-style to breakfast.

The rest of the morning was filled with refilled bowl of Chunky Puffs and nostalgia as Edd delightfully pointed out cartoons and commercials he remembered from his younger years. After finishing her breakfast, Sarah grew bored and left for Jimmy's house, leaving the two alone to their first bliss-filled morning together. By around ten 'o clock, Edd was just as enraptured with the currant animated adventure playing across the television screen as Ed was.

_BOOM BANG POW!_

_"Argh! He's… too strong…"_

_"Foolish children! You thought you could match me in strength and skill?? Face it, your precious World of Light is doomed to darkness! __**GAHAHAHAHA!**__"_

_"He's… he's right… this… looks like the end…"_

"Come on, you can do it, Alpha Team Beta!"

"Don't give up! The Dark Lord won't have a chance if you band together!"

Ed and Double D paused to look at each other. Ed was properly surprised at his usually meek friend's enthusiasm, for a cartoon, of all things. Normally, Edd would be embarrassed beyond belief, but one look at Ed, and he knew he had no reason to feel ashamed around him.

They both grinned widely and laughed.

"I haven't been this excited about a plotline since we read _A Wrinkle in Time_ in Literature class!" Edd giddily explained. "Even while the story's cliché and painfully predictable, I'm at the edge of my seat!"

Ed giggled. "You need to watch more movies, Double D."

"I do! And I actually _want_ to!"

"Cool! Oh, shh! They're back to the battle scene!"

Edd instantly quieted, and the two of them glued their gazes to the TV set.

_"BWAHAHA! Your futile attempts to defeat me amuse me so! But enough of this; I have a world to conquer! You're all very lucky; you get to be the first victims of my latest, greatest, most destructive weapon!"_

_Ring. Ring._

"Oh, no! What kind of diabolical weapon could that be??"

"That's the phone, Ed."

_Ring. Ring._

Ed gasped dramatically. "The Wicked Cannibal Dark Phone of _DEATH??_"

"_No,_ Ed. _Your_ phone." Edd pointed out his ringing telephone sitting in its receiver on the couch-side table.

_Ring._ _Ring._

"…_ohhhhh_…" Ed grinned stupidly. "_That_ phone."

Edd chuckled at his dear oaf's antics, remaining seated while Ed hopped up and answered it.

"Hello?" After waiting for a response, he beamed. "Hi, Eddy!"

Edd smiled. He expected as much.

"Hold on, okay?" Ed made a gesture for him to keep watching, and he nodded in return. Ed then stepped out of the room, as his cordless phone allowed him to do so.

----------

"_…Ed?_"

"Sorry 'bout that. What's up, Eddy?"

"_I, uh… heard about what happened last night._"

Ed's grin faded. "…with Double D?"

"_Yeah._"

"…how'd you hear it?"

"_Nazz called and told me._"

"How'd Nazz know?" Ed was growing confused.

"_How the heck should I know?_"

"…wait… maybe Sarah told Jimmy and…"

"_…Maybe. It's probably gotten around the whole cul-de-sac by now._"

Somehow, Ed knew that wasn't good.

"_So… how's he doing?_"

"Who?"

"_The Prince of England. Who do you __**think**__, numbskull?_"

"Oh, Double D? He's fine!"

Eddy was not expecting that. "_…he is?_"

"Uh-huh! We're watching Saturday morning cartoons together! He is happy as he can be!"

Realizing what Ed was doing, Eddy couldn't help but be proud of him. Double D was lucky to find such a great boyfriend. "_Is that so?_"

"Yup!" Ed chortled. "It's so funny, Eddy, he gets all excited about it."

"_Haha, really? Our Sockhead? Wow._"

"Yeah…" He gazed fondly at his beloved from behind the doorway. "It's like last night never happened."

The amusement evaporated from Eddy's voice. "_…Ed…_"

"What'd your parents say, Eddy?"

"_Huh? Oh! They're cool about it… for once. Guess it helps that __**I'm**__ not the one that turned out gay… no offense to you guys._"

"Oh, good!"

"_…Listen, Ed, why don't I come over and we'll talk about Double D's issue with __**his**__ parents?_"

"…"

"_…Ed? You there?_"

"Eddy… can't it wait?"

"_Ed, he's gotta face the problem at some point. He can't stay at your house forever._"

"I know, Eddy, I know!" Ed kept his volume down, but his desperation was evident in his whimpering voice. "But… we're having so much fun…"

Eddy was growing irritated. "_Ed…!_"

"He was so upset last night, Eddy! He cried himself to sleep!"

Eddy wanted to rebuttal, but found that he couldn't.

"I don't wanna see him cry like that right now, Eddy. Please… let him be happy for a little bit longer."

Eddy sighed, deflated.

"Please, Eddy."

"_…fine. When do the cartoons end?_"

"Noon."

"_Then I'm coming at around noon-ish._"

"…Thanks, Eddy."

"_Sure, sure… tell Double D I said hi._"

"Will do, Eddy!"

_Click._

----------

Ed came back into the living room, hanging up the phone and finding his dear Double D a little more relaxed now that commercials were playing. "What'd I miss?"

"The weapon turned out to be the ray gun the Professor had built, since the Dark Lord had captured him in the first place."

"Ooh, plot twist!"

"Tell me about it! I'm caught in surprise over here!" He laughed and smiled as Ed sat down, scooting closer. "So, what did Eddy have to say?"

"Oh…" Ed's grin almost faltered, but he did a good job of maintaining it. "He says hi, and he's coming over at about noon."

"Noon?" Edd found this odd. "Why the wait?"

"Uh…" Ed had to think fast. "…chores. He had chores."

"Eddy doing chores on a Saturday morning? " Edd smirked, leaning back into the cushions. "Sounds like a paradox to me."

"…what do a pair of docks have to do with anything, Double D?"

Edd turned to him with a deadpan expression, and for a moment he thought Ed was being serious. However, a big goofy grin told him otherwise, and he burst into laughter.

"You get me every time, Ed!"

Ed giggled mirthfully. "I'm getting good, huh?"

"You sure are!" Edd shifted a bit closer, grinning lovingly. "You know, you're a bit smarter than you come off as, Ed."

Ed smiled almost sagely. "Sometimes it's fun to be not smart."

"…an interesting prospect you bring up, there."

"But when I'm with you, Double D… it's okay to be smart. 'Cause you can be smart with me."

Edd was liking the direction of this conversation, beaming brilliantly. "Well, Ed, I'm happy to be an outlet for your intelligence! May we share many intellectual moments together!"

"Okay!" In truth, Ed didn't understand half of what Edd was talking about, but he liked the sound of the word 'together.' It rhymed with 'forever.' And 'feather.'

"So… are you relaxed yet, Double D?"

Edd gave this mock thought. "…mmm, not quite." He then shifted and leaned back into Ed's lap, getting comfortable and releasing a deep sigh, beaming up at his beloved.

"_Now_ I am."

Ed giggled, leaning over and placing a kiss on his nose before glancing up at the TV again. "Ooh, it's back!"

As it turned out, the team knew the secrets of the ray gun, destroying it, chasing off the Dark Lord, and saving the world in a very satisfying, happy ending.

----------

A/N: Yay! Cuteness abounds! Now, you'll have to give me a bit of time, as I have yet to complete ch 11. But I'm on a roll with that one, so the wait shouldn't be as long as the wait for ch 3 of Super Eds. XD In the meantime, review!


	11. Points

A/N: Okay, yeah. XD This chappie turned out WAY longer than intended, but there was no way I could break it apart without ruining it. So… read on! At least it'll keep ya busy for a while. XD …OH. And this chapter starts out with good "makey-outy-ness" (I'm not calling it smut because I'm not entirely sure what it means and don't wish to misinform), then jumps right into bad language! 8O So, a little warning on that. F-bombs are dropped, people scream in terror… not really. XD But yeah. Just a heads up. And keep in mind that they're still 12-13 years old. XD Read on!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Points

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

"……zzzzzz…"

"Double D…"

"…mngh… zz…"

"Oh, Double D…!"

"…snort, ngh…"

"Wake up, silly!"

"Schkgh, huh?" Once again, Edd was snapped out of another nap, opening his eyes to encounter Ed's amused smirk.

"You fell asleep again, Double D," he muttered flatly.

"Mmm… so I did," Edd replied, yawning as he stretched out in his position on Ed's lap.

"…Are you bored, Double D?"

"What? No, of course not, Ed!" He straightened up when he realized how bad of a guest he was being. "I tend to doze off when I get relaxed enough…"

Ed giggled. "Because you never _are_ relaxed!"

"Yes, yes, I know! I… I never intended to give off the impression that you were boring me, Ed. I do apologize, really."

"Aww, it's okay…" Ed cooed, gently pushing his back down and stroking the droop of his ebony hat, calming him down. "You didn't miss much anyway. Baseball's on now."

"Thrilling." Edd lethargically turned his head to watch the Pittsburg Pirates' pitcher throw another strike with little interest. "You didn't think to turn the television off? Would've saved power."

"Nah…" Ed smiled affectionately. "I was too busy lookin' at you."

Edd smirked. "I still fail to see which part of my physical features you find attractive."

"Aww, don't say that, Double D…" Ed pouted, tenderly caressing the side of his face. "You really are pretty… Your eyes are pretty, your smile is pretty…"

Edd fingered his headwear, smiling. "And this?"

"Your hat?" Ed thought about it, as it hadn't crossed his mind before, but he quickly came to realize how it put together his entire visage, and he returned the smile. "…I can't see you without it. It fits your head so perfectly…" He giggled. "…and it makes you look like a cute little bug."

Edd snickered. "A bug, Ed?"

"Uh-huh!" Ed grinned warmly. "…my 'Busy Double Bee.'"

Edd chuckled at that memory, cocking his head as he looked over his partner's features for a proper comeback. "Well… you're not bad-looking yourself, Ed."

Apparently Ed wasn't expecting that, as his smile faded and eyebrow irked. "Really…? But I…"

"Shh…" Edd placed a finger on his lips, halting any protest. "Wait 'til I'm done. Now…" His hand gracefully curved around Ed's cheek. "…your long face holds a very… mature and handsome appeal. Your features are _unique_; I've never seen anyone else with a face quite like yours." He then grinned lovingly. "And your bright smile is very… _very_ charming."

Deeply touched, Ed gave off that smile. "You… really mean that, Double D…?" he whispered, realizing how close their faces were all of the sudden.

"…You know I do," Edd breathed softly, his eyes serenely sliding shut…

…as their lips met again. Sighing in pleasure, Edd shifted in his lover's lap, the ruffling of his clothes near-deafening within their tranquil space. He laced his functional arm around Ed's neck to pull himself up closer, fingers playing with his soft, clean locks of pumpkin orange. He felt Ed grin within the kiss, and in response, his hands slyly moved their way up the delicate curve of his spine and to the back of his head…

…and slipped his hat off.

The two broke away simultaneously, and Ed gazed at a sight that was not new to him: a blonde mess of hair, tipped with black highlights in a futile attempt to hide his roots away.

Edd lowered his gaze, ashamed. "…ugly, isn't it?"

"…no, it's not," Ed quietly disagreed, catching his lips again. Not surprised by this reaction, Edd allowed the worry to float away from his mind, ignoring the bangs in his closed eyes as he lost himself within the bliss he was sharing with Ed.

Then, something happened that was _completely_ new to Ed. Something wet and warm sneaked in past his lips, gliding over his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Taken by surprise, he let out a feeble grunt, tensing up and pulling away quickly to take a breath. Flustered, he lifted his gaze up to Edd, who returned it questioningly.

"Wh… what was that?" he asked breathlessly.

Edd grinned playfully, his sea green tongue peeking its way through the gap in his teeth.

Getting the hint, understanding dawned on Ed. "…_ohhhh_… do people really kiss like that?"

"They do indeed," Edd nodded, his voice still breathy. "I think it's called French kissing."

"Oh…" Ed sighed, a little embarrassed. "…I thought I was being probed."

Edd replied with the strangest look, then laughed. "You are so weird."

Ed chose to take that as a compliment. "Thank you very much!" he beamed typically, recapturing his lips.

As the kiss progressed, Ed decided to give it a try himself. Edd's lips parted easily for his tongue, gaining entrance into his moist cavern. Edd moaned in delight at first as Ed explored, then gagged when he moved in too far, and they broke off laughing.

"Oh my gosh…!"

"Geez, Ed, leave me a _little_ room!"

"I am _sooo_ sorry…!"

"It's okay, it's alright," Edd quickly recovered. "…let's try that again."

They met again once their giggling wore off, and Ed was much more careful not to make the same mistake. There was no fight for dominance in this kiss, only pleasure, as the two learned from each other and exchanged wanton moans, losing themselves to the wonderful, enchanting, _intoxicating_ experience their senses were being treated to. At this point, nothing else mattered. Hatred, fear, ignorance, none of it matched the sheer power and emotion contained in this union of flesh and soul. If this was wrong, then neither of them wanted to be right.

"…Wow. I leave you two alone for one night and you're already French kissing and taking off your clothes."

Ed and Double D broke off from each other screaming, and Edd made an instant grab for his hat, shoving it on forcefully. Scared out of their minds, they turned to find—who would've guessed it—Eddy leaned on the door frame with that stupid, smug grin on his face.

"You guys have grown up _so_ fast," a continued with an endearing sigh.

"…_Dammit_, Eddy!" A seething Edd finally snapped, his swear catching both his friends' looks of surprise. Strands of blonde hair were still peeking out from under his mussed hat. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!"

Eddy blanked appropriately for a second, genuinely shocked, but then regained his grin. "Swearing too? Wow, how much did I miss out on?"

Coming back to himself, Edd gaped and clamped his mouth shut, shooting his partner a helpless glance. Ed, however, only beamed and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Edd harrumphed and readjusted his hat, tucking his hair back in. "…it was just the hat anyways…" he muttered.

"Yeah, exactly!" Eddy retaliated. "You'd usually take off your _underwear_ before you'd take off your hat!"

Wow. Good point. Lacking a comeback, Edd pouted and slumped back into Ed's arms, which curled around him comfortingly. That brought his gaze up to Ed's smile, cheering him up a bit as he settled in closer.

Eddy stared at his cuddled-up buddies in amusement. _Dammit_, they looked so cute like that. He almost didn't want to bring up what he came here to talk about and ruin the mood. But he knew he had to.

Reality sucks.

"…Look, guys…"

Both Ed and Double D turned their gazes to him simultaneously.

Edd grew concerned by Eddy's sudden change in expression. "…Eddy? What is it?"

"I… heard about what happened."

_Oh, no._ Ed knew this was coming, and watched with fret as the mirth melted from Edd's face.

"…oh…" he weakly replied, his dreary gaze following Eddy as he made his way toward a chair and sat down. "…Ed told you?"

"No." Eddy slowly shook his head. "Nazz did."

"Nazz? How did she…" Edd trailed off when something else dawned on him, and the 'how' didn't seem important anymore. "…oh… no."

"…Yeah." Eddy sighed exasperatedly.

When it sunk in, Edd breathed in unsteadily. "And that means everyone else…"

"Yeah."

A thick silence strangled the room, and Edd slumped forward, suspending his forehead with his working hand.

"Oh, no… no, no, no, no…" His muttering were low, but still showed signs of a nervous breakdown as he shook his head back and forth. "…No, no, not now, not so quickly, not…!"

"D-Double D! Double D, _stop!_" When desperate hands grabbed his shoulders, he snapped to attention, glancing at their desperate source in concern.

"Ed…?"

"P-please don't cry, Double D…" Ed quietly begged, hugging him close and burying his face in his shirt. "I don't wanna see you cry again… I don't wanna see you so sad…!"

"Edd frowned. "Ed…"

"If he doesn't get to cry, how come you get to, huh, Ed?"

Eddy's blunt question received the expected disapproving glare from Edd, but the other surprised both his pals when he drew away quickly, damp eyes flashing defensively.

"I'm crying _for_ him, Eddy!" he bit back, sniffling as he pulled Edd closer again. "…so he doesn't have to… s-so he can still smile…"

Eddy was taken aback. This was some serious devotion he was looking at, one of the sappiest yet most tender moments he had ever seen unfold.

"…oh, Ed…" Deeply touched as well, Edd wrapped a comforting arm around his back, patting it softly as Ed continued to sob. "That's… oh, shh, it's okay…"

Graciously, Eddy directed his attention away from Ed for the time being. "…hey, Double D?"

Edd looked up, hand still subconsciously stroking Ed's back.

"…look, just… don't worry about the other kids right now." Glancing out the nearest window, he found a humorous approach to his reasoning, grinning softly. "I mean, they're not hefting pitchforks or torches yet, so I think you guys are safe for now."

That comment succeeded in lighting up Edd's face with a chuckle. Score. Comfort points for Eddy.

"And hey, at least they have time to _think_ about it so they don't, like, beat you up on the spot or whatever."

"Mm… that's quite true," Edd nodded in agreement. "Gives them time to gather their thoughts on the subject… which would make for a less fierce reaction, hopefully."

"Darn right it would!" Wow, _and_ he was right. Bonus points.

_Hey…_ Eddy caught himself thinking. _This compassion stuff isn't so hard! Double D looks better already!_

Then the words 'fierce reaction' replayed back, reminding him of the more grim issue at hand and totally deflating his bout of optimism.

Great. Time to get serious again. And he was doing so well, too…

"…still…" he began delicately. "…I can't believe… your parents…"

He began to understand Ed's frustration when he watched Edd's smile falter, wishing it didn't have to.

"I mean… how could they just…" Eddy's bottled-up anger took control for the moment. "Here they _ignore_ you. Leave you alone, make you cook and clean and whatever other chores they put on you, and after all that, they have the gall to _toss you out_ into the _freakin' rain_, what kind of thanks is _that_, throwing you out on the streets, where do they get the right to…"

"No!" Ed's anguished cry snapped Eddy out of his rant, and he looked up to find Edd trembling, his head still lowered and hiding his features. By Ed's reaction, however, it was easy to tell he had grown upset. "No no no no no no no! Don't, Double D! You said you wouldn't cry!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ed…" Edd croaked, revealing drenched cheeks as he sought comfort within Ed's warm, yet shaky embrace. "…I'm sorry…"

Well, _that_ was brilliant on Eddy's part. Minus points for being an insensitive jerk.

But before he could get a chance to stew in his guilt, it was now Edd's turn to surprise him.

"I… I just…" he sniffed, politely drawing away from Ed. "…I feel so… _conflicted_…"

"Conflicted?" Eddy mirrored in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"You've given me every reason to battle their contempt with my own, and I wish I could wholeheartedly agree with you, but…" Edd sighed heavily. "… but they're my _parents_. They brought me into this world, and… and they're only doing what they believe is right, so… I-I can't just blindly hate them back…"

What they _believe_ is right? Eddy scoffed. He hated it when adults acted like they were always right.

But though he highly disagreed with Edd's reasoning, Eddy maturely decided to put his argumentative nature aside in order to not cause any more tension. "Fine, then. But you have to talk to them about it anyway."

"Eddy, I got _kicked out of the house!_"

"I know that! So call them! Double D, you have to _make_ them understand how you feel! It's like I told Ed, you're not gonna know if it works out or not unless you _do it_! It's time to grow a freaking backbone!"

Edd was taken aback by Eddy's blunt, yet honestly true response. Another tense silence followed.

All three jumped when the telephone rang.

_Ring. Ring._

None of them answered it at first, staring at it as if it was a time bomb.

_Ring. Ring._

…

_Ring. Ring._

"…Well? Answer it, Ed, it's _your_ phone!"

"Oh!" Ed nearly threw himself on it, playing hot potato until he lodged it firmly onto his face. "…Hello?"

After a soft, extended reply, Ed began to sweat.

"…what? Who is it?" Eddy hastily demanded.

Very slowly, Ed brought the phone away from his face, covered the receiver, and shot his lover a deeply worried glance.

"…It's your mom, Double D."

Edd's blood ran cold. There was no way he was ready to attempt another conversation with either of his parents, not now, not in his current emotional state. But as he gazed fearfully at the telephone, which Ed held out to him as an option, he deeply knew that it was now or never. Do or die.

He looked to Eddy for guidance. He reinforced the former decision with a stern nod.

Edd took the phone into his shaky hands, holding it to his face like a security blanket made out of glass.

"…M…Mother…?"

Eddy wisely backed off, pulling a reluctant Ed with him. This was Double D's problem, and he had to face it head on himself.

"I-I'm fine…" At what sounded like a harsh question, Edd grew defensive. "B-because I didn't want to sleep in the rain, that's why!"

Eddy would've cheered him on, but the feeling was dashed when Edd yelped at his mother's chastise.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… At least I'm not… h-huh?" Growing upset, Edd grimaced. "M-Mother, please, listen…!"

He flinched when a sharp, audible 'no' cut him off, and an earful of a lecture followed soon after. Edd listened to every hurtful word without interruption, biting his lips and clenching a fist as he did his best to hold back his tears.

Ed was growing increasingly scared, but didn't dare interfere. Eddy didn't either, but it was taking a lot of willpower for him not to do so, as watching his friend get his ear chewed out for the stupidest reason was _really_ beginning to work on his last nerves. He remained rigid as he caught cruel words pouring from the other line, like 'disappointed' and 'immoral.'

"…M-Mother, please…" Edd whimpered helplessly.

Eddy's stomach tightened. He was getting _really_ tired of this, _really _fast. He couldn't watch this, but he couldn't butt in either. What would Double D learn if Eddy fought all his battles for him?

The inner conflict was killing him.

"…what? No…! Mother, please, I love him! You can't… but… I…"

Edd looked ready to fold inwards like a card castle. And all his happiness would come down with it.

Eddy would not, _could_ not stand for this.

"…Mother… please… no…"

He knew he was gonna get in serious trouble for this, but he couldn't possibly have cared any less. Double D gave it a shot, tried his damned hardest, and had failed impressively. It was time to step in.

"Mothe…!"

Eddy came up from behind and yanked the phone from Edd's hand rather forcefully, pushing him towards Ed and out of his range.

The sleeping volcano that was his anger than erupted, in the messiest, most crude fashion anyone could expect from him.

"That is _IT!_ I am _SO_ sick and tired of your _crap!_" he screamed into the phone. "I ain't stepping aside anymore! Enough is _fucking __**enough!**_"

Yeah. He cussed. He knew it. He heard Ed and Double D's tiny gasps of shock, but he was turned away from them for now. All his attention and rage was turned at the phone in his hands, held a good distance away from his face.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?? How could you throw your own _son _out into the freaking street? Your own _fucking __**SON??**_"

Wow. That was one of the loudest shouts he had ever let loose. It even left _him_ shaky.

He sighed, wondering where to begin.

"…y'know… after all this time… ever since Double D moved in… we never… _ever_ saw either of you. _Ever._ Not at spelling bees, not at birthdays, not even holidays! Did you know Double D spent last Christmas at _my_ house? …Yeah, he did! _My_ mom wouldn't leave him alone 'til he came over for dinner! If you were wondering why your _chores_ weren't done that night, _that's_ why!"

Geez. He had no idea where he was pulling all this out from, but it was leaving him breathless, his eyes beginning to sting.

"…I…I don't get you. Seriously, what kind of parents show their kids they care through… sticky notes? _Sticky notes_, for god's sake! I can't _imagine_ how sick Double D is of 'em! What the hell do you _do_ that's more important than your own goddamn _son??_"

He turned halfway before he got a soft response.

"…Really. Well, I hope you're having fun with your 'biochemical research,' 'cause… 'c-cause you're really missing out over here."

He then turned to fully face his two compadres. Ed was properly petrified with shock, but it was Edd that caught Eddy's attention the most. His damp eyes were wide, yet unreadable, and his hand looked to have been clamped over his mouth for the entire duration of the conversation thus far.

But for the moment, Eddy looked past that unsure expression, deep into what he knew to be his dear ol' Sockhead, and a _real_ smile crawled onto his face.

"…Double D… is the smartest damn kid I know." Edd straightened up at his mention, obviously surprised to hear such a thing come from his mouth. Eddy couldn't blame him. "…sometimes I wonder why he hangs out with a loser like me when he obviously knows better."

A look of concern crossed Eddy's eyes, and it bit into Eddy something fierce.

"No… he isn't _perfect_," he continued tightly. "He's obsessed with cleanliness, headwear, always nagging, nagging, _nagging_ and never knows when to _shut his fucking mouth!_"

Edd flinched, but made no objection to this. It didn't make Eddy too proud of himself, but he didn't regret saying it. Not at all. It had to be said eventually.

"…but… nobody's fucking _perfect_. _Nobody_." Dammit. He swore he wasn't going to cry, but rivers were already running down his face. "And Double D's the closest thing to being perfect that he could possibly be. It annoys the hell outta me when he _tries_ so damn hard to be perfect, and I'm always telling him he's gonna get ulcers as a teen and have breakdowns from all the stress, but… dammit, if that makes him successful, then that's all that matters, right?"

"E…Eddy…" he heard Edd whisper, but had turned away again. He couldn't look at him without crying anymore.

"…y'know…" he resumed when he regained control of himself. "…it's funny. When Double D was smart, nice, and talented, you just could never find the time to tell him so." He clenched a fist. "But now that he's smart, nice, talented, and _gay_, well, you have all the time in the world all the sudden, don't you?" He chuckled, far from amused. "Enough time to kick him out to the curb, right? Give me a _**FUCKING **__break!_"

His two friends weren't the only ones who had jumped. Good. Eddy was actually getting through to this woman.

"You threw him out into the rain! With an _injured arm_, for god's sake!" Oh, god, the accident. The family trip. It all just added on to Eddy's fury. "Do you even remember that he almost _died_ last week?? Do you even _**CARE??**_ …Oh, yeah right. _You _didn't stay with him all night. You have _no idea_ how scared we were. Not just me 'n Ed, _everyone_. Everyone visited him, _everyone _left gifts, _**everyone**_ cared… except you."

It was cold. It was heartless. And it was true.

"Double D is lucky to be _alive_ right now. He was lucky to wake up, find the love he's been looking for, and _so what_ if it turned out to be a guy? Ed ain't perfect either, but _dammit_, he treats Double D right. I've seen 'em. I _know_."

"…aww…" he heard the soft whine come from the aforementioned oaf.

"…no, don't try to hide behind that 'we're doing what's right' bullshit. What _you_ think is right and what's right for _him_ are two completely different things. I've seen him sacrifice too much already. It's about time he got what _he _wanted, for once in his _stinkin'_ life."

There. That was everything. Now for the closing statement.

"So whenever you're ready to get a _grip_ on yourselves and not disappoint your son _again_, you can just call right back!"

And Eddy punctuated it with the traditional angry slamming of the phone back in its receiver.

What followed was several minutes of a silence so thick it was near-impossible for the trio to _breathe_. Eddy tried to catch his breath anyway. Edd gazed up at Ed with impossibly wide eyes, then at Eddy again. Ed looked at Eddy, the phone, Edd, and back at Eddy.

And that was when Eddy realized what he had done.

"…oh, shit."

"_EDDY!_" Finally, Ed had heard enough, grabbing his pal's tainted lips. "Sailor's mouth!"

"E-Ed… please…"

Edd's soft, quivering plea was more than enough. Ed grimaced, released Eddy, and backed off.

Eddy, however, was only placed in an even more unbearable position, facing the most indecipherable look that ever crossed Edd's face. Usually Sockhead wore his heart on his sleeve, but… here, Eddy just couldn't figure out whether h was angry, frightened, or amazed.

But it didn't matter. Eddy felt brave.

"…okay, yeah, _fine_," he began, sticking his chest out boldly. "I yelled at your mom. I screamed and cussed out your mom. And you know what?" He threw up his arms in adamant rebellion. "I'm not sorry! Somebody had to have the balls to do it! But if you're mad, hell, I don't blame you! So go ahead, yell at me, hit me, whatever you gotta do, just get it over with so we can move on!"

Edd took his advice and threw himself at Eddy, pulling him into the tightest hug a single functional arm could give.

Eddy was taken by surprise, of course, but the feeling didn't last long. He should've seen this coming a mile away.

"…Geez, Double D," he softly teased. "You're such a _girl_."

Edd only replied with soft sobs into his shoulder, hugging him tighter. Eddy shot a quick glance at Ed off to the side, who only beamed.

"…so… this mean you're not mad?"

"I am _**furious**_ with you, Eddy!" Edd pushed him away without warning, his tear-drenched face red and livid. "You _yelled at my mother!_ You threw away respect as easily as you'd throw away a _mucus-filled tissue!_"

Completely caught off guard, Eddy was about ready to rebuttal, when Edd's features took another sharp curve, becoming less angry and more lamenting.

"…But if I were only half the man you were I would've done the exact same thing!" he rushed out in a wail, pulling him back in again and sobbing.

Eddy was growing confused, and therefore irritated. "Well, are you mad at me or not??"

"No one… has _ever_ defended me in such a way…!" Edd moaned, shaking his head. "I-I know it was my fault that you had to resort to that, but… b-but…!"

"…psh, don't worry about it." Eddy cut him off casually. "Some people… just ain't built for battle."

"Th-thank you, Eddy…" Edd choked out, hugging even tighter. "…you may have the biggest mouth… (sniff)… but you also have the biggest heart."

…Wow. That was one of the corniest lines he had ever sputtered. And it struck home, deep in the core of Eddy's heart.

"…N… no prob, Sockhead," he managed out through a wispy chuckle, grinning and biting back more of those damn tears. "That's… that's what I'm here for."

As Edd remained there for some time, Eddy glanced up at Ed again. A big grateful grin spread across his face, and he made a circling motion with his arms. Eddy took his silent advice and wrapped his own arms around his weeping buddy without hesitation, patting his back. Compassion had suddenly become a lot less unfamiliar or awkward.

…a million bonus points for him.

----------

A/N: OMG FINALLY. XD Took me long enough. Blame Halloween for that. Geez… nutty chapter, am I right? I think I did it right. Please review! Happy Late Halloween, everyone!


	12. At Last

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! Here's my gift to you! ...oh wait, that Christmas. Oh well. XD Ahh… sorry for the long wait on this chappie. Schoolwork was a little hectic, and I got stuck a few times on this chapter, but it got done eventually. XD So here it comes!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 12: At Last

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

"…sniffle…"

"Geez, you _done_ yet, Double D? Your snot's getting all over my shirt."

"Oh!" After their extended embrace, Edd pulled away from Eddy, flushing deeply as he wiped his nose. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Eddy waved it off, grinning in amusement when a hanky appeared between their faces.

"Thank you, Ed." Sniffing, Edd took it and blew his nose with a loud honk.

Ed beamed, turning to his other pal with another tissue. "And for _you_, Eddy."

"What? …oh… oh, yeah." He snatched it up and rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to erase any hint of his own share of tears. After all this, he still had a reputation to maintain. "…thanks, Ed."

"Naw…" Ed grinned bashfully, putting Edd into one arm. "…thank _you_, Eddy."

"…Yes," Edd nodded in agreement, flashing their friend his own grateful smile. "Thank you, Eddy."

"Okay, alright, you _said_ thanks already," Eddy rushed out, realizing the need to switch gears after he remembered something. "Look… now we got a serious problem here."

Their faces fell simultaneously. "A… problem, Eddy?"

"Double D, _I yelled at your mom!_" Eddy frantically reminded, pulling him in by the shirt. "How do you think she's gonna _react_, huh??"

Realization came gradually, and Edd's gut plummeted into his shoes.

"…oh, shit."

"_Exactly!_"

Edd began to lose his cool again, bringing a hand up to his sweating forehead. "Wh-what now? What're we going to do?? What do we…?"

"What we're _gonna_ do…" Their third party suddenly interrupted, swiveling Edd around to face him and holding him by the arms firmly. "…is _relax_. Remember? Take a deep breath…"

Surprised by Ed's soft order, Edd paused before his oddly stern partner made the breathing hand gestures, and he followed the demand and breathed in and out calmly.

Ed's hard features softened with a small, relieved smile. "Good, Double D… Wanna go for a walk or something?"

Edd, puzzled by his behavior in general at the moment, hesitated.

Eddy, however, understood what Ed was doing. "…s'great day outside," he muttered, trying to be helpful. "Not a cloud in the sky."

Finally, Edd got the hint, silently impressed by both of their handling of the delicate situation at hand. Apparently they _all_ shared a mutual need of a break from all this drama and tension.

"…a walk sounds…nice," Edd ventured with a small, demure smile, and all the tightness gripping the air instantly loosened.

Ed's grin grew. "Okay!" Aiming to lighten the mood, he playfully zipped to Edd's side, taking his arm very properly. "Let us go, then, my dear!"

Edd couldn't help but giggle at his antics as he was led to the entry hall, leaving his worries behind for the time being. The couple paused when Eddy dashed ahead of them, grabbing the front door's knob and pulling it open.

"Ladies first," he jokingly proclaimed, encouraging them with a classy wave of his arm.

Ed giggled at the tease, while Edd smirked as they passed him by. "Such the gentleman!"

"Yeah, don't let it get around, though, I got a reputation to think of!"

Laughs were exchanged among the three best friends as they stepped outside, but their mirth ended the second they turned away from the house.

Not two steps away from the doorstep, the Eds halted in their tracks to face the other kids of the cul-de-sac, gathered together on the lawn, with all pairs of eyes glued on the new, unanticipated couple.

The Eds didn't move. The other kids didn't move. Time seemed to stand absolutely still.

The spell was broken when Ed straightened up, lacing an arm around Edd in a form of challenge to them, daring them to speak up. Edd threw him a quick glance, then took on the same resolution, taking a deep breath.

"If there's anything you need to say…" he spoke up boldly, though his voice sounded rather cracked in nervousness. "…then let it out right now and be done with it."

No one took his advice at first. If they hadn't fidgeted or looked away, it would've been possible to believe they hadn't even heard him.

Eddy stood behind them, out of sight. Cowardice was part of it, he couldn't deny that, but this was already starting to look like a battle his two chums had a fighting chance at, so he wisely removed himself from the conflict. For now, at least.

Ed stood his ground, encouraging words from his friends and family playing back in his head and boosting his confidence. Any remaining insecurities were melted away by the warmth of his dear Double D at his side. Together, they _would_ overcome, no matter what.

"…_Well?_" Edd had grown impatient, but cringed at his own harsh tone, based on habit.

The first to step up was Nazz. The blonde looked quite tentative for obvious reasons, fingering her locks as she thought of exactly the right words to say. "…um… well… I think I speak for everyone when I say…"

"…Say what?"

Slowly, Nazz lifted her gaze, her bright eyes shining with sincerity. "…We're sorry."

Neither of them were expecting an apology. Ed's stern face faltered while Edd rightfully questioned, "Sorry? …Whatever for?"

"For you getting kicked out by your parents, duh!" Nazz elaborated, much to their surprise. Murmurs of agreement sounded off behind her. "And out into the rain, too! Way outta line, if you ask me."

Ed and Double D were quite baffled, to say the least, glancing at each other before Nazz stepped closer and took them both by the hand, lovely and honest concern written on her face.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It's gonna be tough for you guys." She then gave them each a thoughtful smile. "But _I'll_ always be behind you, at least."

Edd, to be perfectly honest, was floored. "…Nazz… you really… truly…"

"_Yes_, I mean it, Double D." She giggled. "Honestly, I think you two look kinda cute together."

Ed mimicked her giggle as he held his beloved close.

Edd, however, was more shocked by such an _accepting_ reaction to the news. He glanced at the other kids uncertainly. "…and… the rest of you…?"

"You already know how _I_ feel," Sarah pointed out.

"Th-that's true…"

Looking down when a pair of hands rested on each of their shoulders, the two found Jimmy before them, beaming brilliantly.

"Love is a powerful emotion that knows no gender," he articulated beautifully, bringing them into a warm embrace. "If your hearts are true, then I wish you nothing but happiness!"

"Aww…" Ed hummed, hugging back.

"Jimmy… that's so poetic."

Drawing away, the boy beamed at a deeply-touched Edd. "Love and happiness have inspired many a sonnet as well, Double D."

Only Edd missed the true significance of that statement, but he smiled warmly nonetheless.

"Thank you, Jimmy, truly… Jonny? What about you?"

"Doesn't matter to us!" Jonny delightfully replied. "Then again, not a lotta things do, right, Plank?"

Everyone _but_ Edd missed that joke, and couldn't understand why he had chuckled. "Of course."

"Rolf fails to understand why the condition of homosexuality is such a taboo in this land," the son of a shepherd spoke up, approaching with the characteristic grin he wore when reminiscing. "In Rolf's country, matrimony between two males is, not an uncommon practice!"

This fact stood out amongst every other custom he had ever described from his homeland, and _everyone_ turned to gaze at him unbelievingly.

"A-are you _serious_, Rolf?" Edd expressed their question, probably the most amazed of all of them.

"Rolf is _most_ serious, out-of-closet Ed-boy!" He cheerfully stood behind them, pushing them close together by the shoulders. "Rolf is honored by your open affection and respect towards the custom! If this is the path you choose, do as you will! Rolf respects your decision either way!"

At this point, the ice around the couple's hearts melted. "Oh, Rolf… thank you…" Edd replied softly. "…_immensely_."

Ed only beamed and took his encouraging advice, taking Edd into his arms again.

Once Rolf had stepped aside, they looked forward to find that Kevin had stepped up next, with his hands in his pockets and gaze avoiding theirs. In too good of a mood, the couple faced him levelly, curious as to what the jock had to say.

"…Yes, Kevin?"

Edd's question shot his gaze up, and he subtly bit his lip in hesitation, then straightened up, attempting to save face. He cleared his throat, threw a glance back at the others, and turned back Ed and Double D.

"…Okay, here's the deal," he began. "…I'm not gonna pick on you for being gay because… only a total loser would stoop that low."

There was a pause for effect.

"…but you're still dorks!" Kevin than hurriedly added.

But Edd only smiled sagely. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kevin."

"…psht," Kevin scoffed, turning away quickly and melting back into the group of kids.

Edd gazed at each one of them, their faces, devoid of any hate or anger, making him emotional. "Everyone… I… you…"

Ed smiled sweetly. "Thank you for not hating us."

They collectively nodded or waved it off, as Edd grinned up at his beloved for expressing their gratitude so perfectly.

Once he determined it to be safe, Eddy finally appeared from behind the two with a grin. "See? I _told_ you guys!"

"Hiya, Eddy!" Jonny waved. "Way to tell off Double D's mom!"

The Eds moved in a simultaneous double-take.

"You… you heard that?"

"Well, _duh!_" Sarah exclaimed. "Everyone in a four-block radius could hear you!"

Eddy flinched. He wasn't too proud of that when he looked back on it; who knew how the rest of them would respond. "…ooh… uh… well… I was just…"

"Standing up for your friends?" Nazz stepped up with an accepting smile, taking his hand, which made him jump with a barely audible squeak. "Aside from your language, I think you're pretty awesome for doing what you did."

Now it was Eddy's turned to be surprised. His jaw went slack. "Ruh… really?"

"Of course!" She subtly elbowed Kevin next to her for a second to that notion.

"Ow!" He paused, staring at his rival dumbly. "Uh… well… took guts, I guess, so… yeah. Good on ya, dorky."

"Rolf is most impressed by sailor-mouth Ed-boy's recent bout of bravery and compassion! Well done!"

"Yes!" Jimmy wholeheartedly agreed. "We also heard you're the one that brought the two together!" He beamed once more. "They are so very lucky to have a friend like you."

Wow. _That_ was a new one. Caught in a very awkward position, Eddy threw a slightly panicked glance at his buddies. They only replied with concurring smiles.

"…heh… well, yeah," he finally replied. Maybe this kind of reputation wasn't so bad. "Th… thanks."

"Only problem is now we don't know what Double D's parents'll say."

The spell was broken by that blunt statement. Eddy shot Kevin a glare. "We _got_ that, shovelchin! Try keeping up with the _rest_ of us, will ya?"

"I was just saying! _OW!_"

Nazz shoved past him with an angry pout, turning to Ed and Double D worriedly. "…What're you guys gonna do?" she asked them levelly.

Edd sighed deeply as Ed wrapped an arm around him, just in case he needed it.

"…I don't know, Nazz," he answered softly, feeling briefly detached from himself. "We… wait for their reply, I suppose."

_Ring. Ring._

Everyone went absolutely quiet. The Eds swiveled back towards the front door, which had been forgotten and left open.

_Ring. Ring._

It was a sound they had grown to dread at this point. As far as they were concerned, this phone could've actually been _cursed_.

_Ring. Ring._

"…Ed…" Edd quickly whispered.

"Ah!" That was all that was needed to send Ed back into the house to answer it. Everyone else remained fixed to where they stood.

_Ring. Ri-_

"…H-hello?"

Everyone held their breath as he appeared in the doorway, holding it out towards Edd.

"It's your mom again, Double D."

Edd took a long, deep breath, maintained an air of determination, and took the phone into his hand.

"…Mother."

There was a soft reply, to which he nodded.

"Before you say anything Mother, I just want you to know…" He paused, glancing at Eddy with an unreadable gaze. "…I'm sorry for my friend's outburst and the crude language he used towards you…"

Eddy made a face, but it wavered as Edd continued.

"…but I am _not_ sorry for what he said, because that's exactly how I feel right now, and how I've _been_ feeling for all these years."

Eddy, and many of the others, would've applauded his confidence, but knew better not to.

"…Now I know you work hard to sustain our standard of living, and I've come to accept that as the reason why you're never home. I do believe it has made me a more independent individual, which I'm sure was your intention all along." He paused, rubbing his arm as if he were cold, and his voice grew softer and began to quiver. "But… But there have been times when I _needed_ you… and you weren't there. You have no idea how discouraging it is, no shoulder to cry on or voice of reassurance or…"

He caught himself before he could get too emotionally unstable, taking a deep breath. His body stopped shaking, but his deep heartache failed to fade away.

That is, until he looked up at his beloved.

"Ed… is always there. All day, every day. I'm not trying to disappoint or disrespect you, I… I just…" His gaze lowered, but he didn't shed silent tears until warm arms wrapped firmly around him for support. "…I need _somebody_. Somebody who understands me… who won't judge me…"

In a rare moment of security, the two lifted their gazes and looked into each other's glittering eyes.

"…Somebody who loves me unconditionally." Edd gave him a smile. "And that somebody is Ed."

And he replied with his own loving grin.

"I love Ed with all my heart and soul, and I only wish you could understand…!"

A soft voice from the other side of the line interrupted him, and what it said made both of them stare at the phone in Edd's hand unbelievingly.

"…You… you what?"

Edd's breath got caught in his throat as his eyes widened. Ed beamed ear to ear. The other kids could easily tell what was happening, and some began to cheer.

"You do? You really, truly do?" Edd sobbed and smiled at the same time. "M-Mother… No, no, it's okay, it's alright! I-I'm fine… Ed took good care of me… and I'm sure he'll keep doing so."

"You bet, Mrs. Double D's Mom!" Ed delightfully added. Edd chuckled, glancing back and marveling the gaiety behind them as the rest of the cul-de-sac kids laughed, cheered, and whooped in triumph.

"Haha… oh, don't mind the ruckus, Mother, just a… small celebration."

He waited for the noise to calm down before continuing.

"So Father feels the same? …I see…" He sighed deeply. "…Thank you… _so_ much, Mother… Your acceptance was all I ever wanted… hmm? …oh, alright, of course… key under the mat, got it… oh, but I'll be home later tonight." He smiled lovingly at his partner. "…I promised Ed I'd stay and watch a movie with him."

Ed grinned with a tiny squeal of happiness.

"…Alright then, I'll let you get back to work. Thank you again, truly, I… yes, of course… I will… okay… tell Father I said thank you as well… alright… goodbye."

He hung up the cordless phone with a beep and collapsed in Ed's arms in a heap of immense relief. In all his happiness, Ed lifted and twirled him around while the other kids erupted in cheer.

At last. Unconditional acceptance, at last.

Like famous stars, the couple received wild reception when Ed swept Double D into his arms bridal style and turned to carry him back into the house. Whoops and whistles joined in when their faces met out of views, Edd's arm lacing comfortably around his lover's shoulders. The clamor continued well after Eddy, wearing the biggest grin, shut the door behind them.

At last. No more hate. No more fear. No more ignorance. Nothing but pure, unequivocal love and happiness. At last.

----------

A/N: Hooray! See? Double D's parents turned around eventually. XD So quit trying to kill 'em! (referring to a nameless reviewer XP) Well, we've got one more chappie coming up, the Epilogue, I suppose, so sit tight and wait for it, kay? Kay! Review, peeps!


	13. Epilogue

A/N: Oh noes! Is this over?? Aww… and I was just starting to have fun… no, that's a lie, this whole thing was fun. XD Oh well. All good things come to an end, right? Don't be so sad! Read on!

----------------------------------------

Epilogue

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Nighttime eased into the warm summer atmosphere, a fitting end to a beautiful Saturday. The commotion of that afternoon had eventually died down, and the cul-de-sac fell into a pleasant hush. One that was broken by happy laughter.

"Geez _Louise!_" Edd laughed heartily as he walked down the sidewalk with an equally merry Ed at his side. "When those undead dogs _crashed_ through the window out of _nowhere_, I nearly soiled myself!"

"Told ya it was a scary movie!"

"Tell me about it!"

Ed giggled. "You jumped into my arms so many times…"

"Ahh…" Edd sighed contently, leaning comfortably on his lover, who replied by pulling him closer. "Of course. Because you're soft and warm."

Ed grinned and wrapped both arms around him. "So are you."

Edd retuned it with his own smile. Too soon, they found themselves in front of his house, and he very subtly caught the sight of a couple figures in the poorly-lit window. So, they were watching, judging, waiting…

And that didn't bother him one bit. He had nothing to hide.

Halfway down the front walk, Edd stopped and turned to face Ed, wearing his delighted smile. "…I had an enjoyable time with you today, Ed."

He beamed. "Me too, Double D."

Edd took his hand tenderly. "Really, I… I don't remember a time in my life where I've been this… this…"

"Happy?" Ed found the word for him, pulling him into a hug with a hum of content. "Me neither."

Marveling the warmth wrapped around him, Edd nuzzled closer, and the pair remained in that embrace for what felt like an eternity.

Ed pulled away when he felt his partner tense up and let out a small, inhaled hiss. He frowned at Edd, who was clutching his splinted arm with a slight cringe, as he did his best to bite back the pain.

"…hurts?" Ed asked in a hushed voice.

"A little…" Edd replied tightly, sighing. "…gets a bit sore on occasion."

Ed reached up and delicately rubbed it to soothe the ache away. "…I hope your arm heals soon, Double D."

"Thank you, Ed," he breathed out as his discomfort faded. "The doctors said it will. I hope they're right."

Ed nodded. "Me too."

Edd looked up and took a moment to stare at his beloved, watching the concern on his handsome face melt into his innocent, _charming_ smile as he proceeded to stare right back. A comfortable silence wrapped around them before Edd continued.

"…You know, I…" He cast his gaze down demurely, his adorable cheeks tinting. "…I-I never thought I'd find a partner before me college years, let _alone_ before high school… a-and the last person I'd expect to end up with, if I _did_ turn out to be homosexual, or course, was you…" He shrugged. "…and yet here we are."

Ed cocked his head. "…is that a good thing?"

Without hesitation, Edd nodded. "Of course it is, Ed." His voice grew hushed as he leaned closer, taking his hand. "I question things all the time, but…" He descended into a whisper as he at last looked back up at Ed. "…I _know_ this is right. I _feel_ it."

"…Me too," Ed murmured, his hot breath a tantalizing invite.

Before they knew it, their lips met for a last goodnight kiss.

Every instinct within Edd told him to pull away, but he refused every one of them. He knew his parents were watching, but he couldn't have cared any less. In fact, he _wanted_ them to see, _wanted_ them to understand that this was real, unadulterated love they were witnessing. And that was why he continued as long as he did.

Edd deeply resented how this lovely gesture was becoming so manipulative, but even as he tried to brush those thoughts away from his mind, he couldn't revoke the sense of rebellion as their tongues reached out to caress each other, triggering a wanton moan from his throat.

Instantly, things shifted; Edd's train of thought came to a screeching halt. It might have been because Ed tasted so damn good, or that his oral movements were so gentle and fluid, or the way his hands ghosted up and down his spine made his entire body tingle with ecstasy. An incredible sensation he had never, _ever_ felt before flourished within him at each of their kisses, and he would accept any and all punishment, as long as got to keep his intoxication, his love, his friend…

His Ed.

Gradually, they parted, still connected by the nose as they nuzzled each other affectionately.

"…Are you sure you wanna stay home tonight…?" Ed asked in a cutely sad voice.

Edd nodded against him. "I enjoy and deeply appreciate your hospitality, Ed…" Very reluctantly, he drew away. "…but I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Okay," Ed replied simply, ever understanding. "I gotta clean my room before you stay over again, anyways."

Edd lightly chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Giggling, Ed led him to the door, reaching down under the doormat and retrieving the front door key for him.

"Oh…thank you, Ed." Edd gratefully took it into hand, giving him his last meaningful gaze for the night. "…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm-hmm!" Ed nodded energetically. "…Good night, Double D."

Edd smiled, placing a tiny smooch on his cheek. "Good night, Ed."

"…I love you."

Edd beamed. "And I love you too, Ed."

Like any good boyfriend should, Ed waited until his lover got the door open and was safely indoors before beginning his own walk for home.

Edd quietly shut the door behind him, taking a moment to revel the sight of his own home's entry hall and living room, a sight he nearly dreaded he would never see again. Most of the house was dark, but a small source of light drew him into the kitchen.

He faked a look of initial surprise when he saw his parents seated at the table. The shock became real when he saw the sincere apology in their eyes, the regret for their rash and cruel actions.

Edd found forgiveness instantly.

When they opened their arms welcomingly, he flew into them, marveling the blissful feeling of parental love that he thought he'd have to wait a long time to feel once again.

And never would he ever feel neglected again.

----------

A quiet week passed by uneventfully. The new couple became old news, and things slipped back into normalcy. Even so, kids still threw whistles and delighted comments towards the two whenever they walked down the street, hand in hand. Which was all the time.

They were deep into the summer now, at the point where it was hard to keep track of the days that floated by. Because of this, Eddy didn't complain about the wasted time that could've been utilized in scamming the other kids out of their allowances. Instead, they were working on their last idea, cutting and sewing and putting together 'the scam of the century.'

"Either centuries have grown shorter, or you're in a completely different time-space spectrum, Eddy," Edd had snidely commented. Eddy scoffed teasingly, while Ed laughed, understanding the joke for once and more encouraged to show it.

Before anyone could get any more suspicious, the grand opening of _Ed's Raincoat and Umbrella Emporium_ finally arrived. Since they hadn't been scammed for a good long while, the other kids decided to humor them and pay a visit.

"How does this fit, Jimmy?" Edd, always one for customer satisfaction, slipped a bright green raincoat on the youth. "Designed especially for your petite size!"

"It's perfect! I love it!" Jimmy cried happily.

"The ducky print on the back is so cute!" Sarah joined him in his bouncing dance. "Can I have one in purple?"

Edd had anticipated this, smiling. "We'll check our stock."

He whispered quickly to Ed, to which the oaf laughed and scampered off to his tool shed. Edd watched him go lovingly, when tiny giggles caught his attention, and he turned his amused grin towards the children.

"Something amusing?" he questioned, his grin failing to fade.

"N-no, nothing, Double D!" Jimmy snorted.

"Yeah, nothing… you dog, you!" Sarah smirked, delivering an usually playful punch to his arm. Though it was light, Edd still cringed and clutched it in pain. "Oh, geez, sorry!"

"Careful, baby sister," Ed approached with a bundle under one arm as the other wrapped around Edd and rubbed his arm to soothe the hurt away. "The sling might be gone, but Double D's arm is still healing."

"R-right, sorry…"

"Ah… that's quite alright, Sarah," Edd sighed as the soreness faded, motioning to Ed and taking part of the bundle. "Please, try this on while we attend to other customers."

"Ooh!" The near-rabid girl snatched it from his hands.

"We'll be matching in rainy weather, Sarah!"

"Let us know how you feel in it when we return. Excuse me…"

"Table for two!"

Business, for the first time ever, was bustling, and Eddy watched it unfold from their makeshift front counter with the most dreamy, satisfied grin on his face. To him, to eager voices of dedicated lackeys and potential customers were music to his ears, like the jingle of change inside a glass jar.

"Here you are, Jonny, with an adjustable elastic band!"

"Cool! It matches _your_ storm cap, Plank!"

"Hey, Double D? Which coat do you think looks better on me, rutabaga red or puddle blue?"

"Oh, the red. Most definitely. It accents your lovely blonde locks, Nazz."

"Hee hee, okay! I'll go with that!"

"These clodhopper goulashes fit Rolf's feet like gloves! Rolf will certainly consider a purchase, fruitcake-for-brain Ed-boy!"

"Ooh, nice shoes, Rolf!"

Eddy sighed in complete content. Music to his ears. Too bad all their merchandise was under five bucks, or they'd be making a serious killing with this scam. They'd be swimming in jawbreakers 'til the end of…

"Yo, dorky."

Eddy was snapped from his enchanting trance, throwing Kevin an irate glare. "Whadda you want?"

There was a slam, and he glanced down to face a beautiful, twenty-dollar bill laid out on the counter before him. Eddy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as Benjamin Franklin stared back with a very tantalizing gaze.

His face was covered by Kevin's pointing finger, bringing Eddy's stupefied stare up to his smirking face.

"You see this twenty?"

"…Y-yeah," Eddy squeaked.

"It's all yours…" His grin grew malicious. "…if you can get Thelma and Louise over there to make out, right here, right now."

Eddy visibly flinched and took a step back. He shot a gaze towards his two pals, where Ed was modeling umbrellas and Double D was offering a discount if they bought it with a matching set of a coat, hat, and boots. The playful oaf was dancing to the tune "Singin' in the Rain" he was belting out, trotting circles around his boyfriend and making it very hard for him to sound professional as he and the others broke into laughter.

Very slowly, he turned back to Kevin. "…you've _got_ to be kidding."

The jock raised a brow. He wasn't kidding.

Eddy bit his lip, glancing back and forth erratically between the money and his best friends. Once again, the inner conflict, of loyalty versus monetary gain this time, was killing him.

"…Well?" Kevin prodded. "You gonna do it or not?"

Eddy was sweating. He was so used to making rash decisions on all his actions, but here he didn't know what to do. He was trapped like a deer in the crosshairs.

As if psychically sensing this, Edd turned his gaze their way. Seeing the panicked look on his chum's face, he politely excused himself for a moment and approached in the same condescending way a policeman walks up to a pulled-over speedster.

"Is there a problem over here?" he asked rather lightly.

Neither replied. They only eyed each other warily.

Used to that, Edd ignored their exchange and focused on the dollar bill on the counter. He then eyed Eddy, very strangely, in fact.

"You're not accepting money, Eddy?" he questioned in mild, yet mock surprise. "And a twenty, no less?" He brought a hand to Eddy's forehead, wrinkled in irritation. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Knock it off!" He slapped the hand away, which made a fluid move to its hip in a pose of wily amusement as Edd chuckled. "Square-face won't give it up until you and Ed kiss," he rushed out, crossing his arms and sulking in frustration.

The mirth faded from Edd's face slightly as he blinked, as if that didn't register right. He glanced at Kevin, then the twenty, than at Ed (who was entertaining the others with interpretive dance), then back at Eddy.

And then his smirk returned. "Is that all?"

Feeling quite satisfied by both their shocked reactions, he crossed his arms very smugly, reveling the fact that he could do so again now that the splint was gone.

"Oh, _Ed!_" he called out, turning to face the crowd as his dear turned as well.

"Yes, Double D?"

In a very kinky manner, Edd beckoned him over with a single finger.

Already the catcalls began, distracting Ed slightly s he tried to make his way over. Meanwhile, Edd turned back to Kevin and Eddy, who were _still_ left flabbergasted by his peculiar, un-Double-D-like behavior.

"Kevin," he spoke up, breaking the hypnosis. "Give Eddy the money first, if you will."

The jock didn't protest as he handed it over.

Eddy gazed at the twenty in his hand, shooting Edd a rare look of hesitation. "You… you sure, Double D?"

"Why shouldn't I be? It's not like nobody knows. Besides…" He elbowed his unsure pal. "A publicity stunt like this could possibly attract more sales… don't you think?"

Eddy gaped at Edd's rather shrewd grin, then replied with his own, pocketing his loot. "Well, when you put it _that_ way…"

"See? It's won us extra profit already."

"I have rubbed off on you _so much_, you have _no_ idea."

"I've come to accept that."

Kevin gave the laughing buddies an odd look before making his proclamation. "You dorks are _weird_."

And without missing a beat, Edd retorted. "Well, Kevin, since _you're_ the one requesting to see a homosexual kiss, I don't think you're in a position to determine who of us is 'weird.'"

It took all of Eddy's willpower not to burst into hysterics, especially from Kevin's gape of defeat. That was one of the best burns Sockhead had ever unleashed. He'd commend him for it later.

For now, Edd turned back as his beloved approached, ever innocently loyal. And that's what Edd loved him for.

"What is it, Doubl…?"

Once again, his question was swallowed up by soft lips, catching him completely off guard. The calls, whistles, and whoops escalated, and he had every right to push his partner away and ask why.

But Edd was too appetizing to pass up. Already he was massaging their lips, daring him to let restrictions fall, let them see, and let caution be thrown to the wind. And that's exactly what Ed did, shutting his eyes and pulling his delectable lover closer by the waist, lifting him off his feet. For one of the first times, he felt both of Edd's hands lace behind his neck, fingers digging into his locks of apricot in a passionate manner that made his heart swell with joy. Forget the rules, forget everyone else, all that was on Ed's mind was his Double D and his Double D alone.

If anything, the cheers around them were _encouraging_.

"Wow! Lookit them go!"

Jimmy sighed dreamily. "…ah, the sweet kiss of star-crossed lovers… so beautiful!"

"Ho _HO_! Go, Ed-boys, _GO!_ Rolf has not seen such passion since his last cousin was conceived!"

Somehow, someway, Plank was covering Jonny's innocent eyes. "Hey! I can't see!"

"Too cute!"

Nothing in the world felt more right than this moment, where they were _praised_ for being different, driven towards passion with absolutely no need to hide it. It changed everything, but didn't at the same time.

And the one voice that tried to ruin it only garnered more amusement.

"Oh, _man!_ This is crazy! Whoa, was that their tongues?? Aw, dude! That's sick!"

Kevin's jeers were briskly ignored, but strangely enough, Edd needed a little more satisfaction than that.

Still kissing Ed, his head fogged by pleasure, his foot blindly poked and searched until it slipped inside an oversized boot. Slowly, he lifted it off the ground, suspending it by the toe of his shoe, and with a thrusting kick and flick of his ankle, launched it behind him. Without aim or calculation, seemingly by karmic justice itself, the boot smacked Kevin square in the face, knocking him into the ground with a thud.

When the laughter began, the couple briefly parted, Edd shooting a fleeting glance backward. "Did I get 'em?"

Ed giggled. "Nice shot, Double D!"

Edd turned back with a smile. "Thank you, Ed." And then he recaptured his lips.

As the kissing and cheering continued, Eddy watched from the sidelines, his content grin resurfacing as his thoughts began to wander. A while ago, this wouldn't have been possible. They would've never learned to truly appreciate their friendship had it not been for the accident, and even the cruel abandonment by Double D's parents allowed a seed of compassion to bloom within the cul-de-sac. That was fate for you, throwing curveball after curveball.

But in the end, it worked out alright. They became the poster gay couple, and he garnered the reputation as the straight, supportive friend. Not bad.

And as sappy as it sounded, it had all started with a true lover's kiss, breaking the spell and opening the door into a new chapter of their lives.

There was no guarantee this journey would be any less difficult, but that was alright. Whatever challenges came, they'd face off against the world together as comrades, as lovers, as brother, as friends…

…as Eds.

----

-----------------------

----------------------------------------

**THE END**

----------------------------------------

A/N: The last line was inspired by a friend of mine. I had to use it. XP

OMG! 117 written pages! Dated from July 17th to November 25th! In only five months, it's all over! Hyah! (dies)

Ahh… this was fun. It truly was. It's a great feeling to actually FINISH one of my current fics. XD You have no idea. Just doing my part to contribute to all you Ed/Edd fans! Doing my sworn duty, as always!

And yes. This is a sappy, but HAPPY ending. I'm tired of all the depressing EEnE fics that end in suicide or murder or whatever. This was for everyone who deserves and appreciates a happy ending every once in a while. :) Love to the happy ending!

Well… thanks for riding with me on my first yaoi EEnE fic! Please review!


End file.
